The Last Dead: A New Day
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: Joel makes a promise to a dying friend to care for Ellie. Lee stumbles upon Clementine alone in her home and decides to care for her. It's a new day for everyone as fate allows them to meet up and they work together to survive the horrors of the new world they have entered while traveling to Macon, meeting more people along the way and fighting against walkers that hunt them down.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

**A/N This is a story about Joel and Ellie joining Lee and Clementine in their journey of surviving the dangers of the new world they live in across the state of Georgia. The story progresses based on the choices that I have made in the game and how I think Joel and Ellie would fit into the story of The Walking Dead Game. The whole story will also be separated into five stories per episode. Be sure to let me know what you think of this crossover. I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last of Us.**

xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx presents

A crossover event

**THE LAST DEAD**

**EPISODE ONE: A NEW DAY**

Chapter 1: First Encounters

Today was just another day in Atlanta, Georgia as the sun was shining and everyone was living their average lives. A white, old pickup truck was driving down the road leaving Atlanta. Inside the truck was a Caucasian man with a beard wearing a green button-up shirt and blue jeans, named Joel. Joel was on his way to meet a client for another day at work; the kind of work where he didn't always enjoy working at, but it did help pay the bills. While he was driving, he sees three police cars driving toward the city that he was leaving, and then his cell phone starts ringing, he takes it out of his pocket and answers,

Joel: "Hello?… Oh, hey, Tess… Yeah, Bill just lent me with a truck, and I'm on my way to Macon right now… Hey, don't you worry, all right? I'll be back there to help you out as soon as I get done… All right, bye, Tess."

He puts the cell phone back in his pocket and groans.

Joel: "I swear that woman is gonna be the death of me."

Joel continues driving down the road that leads towards Macon while a police car that was behind him drove to the right, heading to its own destination. In the back of the police car was an African American man with a goatee wearing a blue button-up shirt and khakis, named Lee Everett. Lee was handcuffed in the back of the car for being convicted of a crime that he never meant to commit and caused his life to take a turn for the worse. After looking at the cuffs on his wrists for a moment, he looks at the front view mirror. The police officer that was driving adjusted the mirror to look at Lee, which made him look aggravated, and then looks out the window.

Police Officer: "Well, I reckon you didn't do it, then."

Lee thought about how to respond to what he said.

Lee: "Why do you say that?"

Police Officer: "Y'know, I've driven a buncha' folks down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the "I didn't do it"."

Lee knew what he had done, and he knew he wouldn't be saying those words anytime soon.

Lee: "Not from me."

Police Officer: "Cause guys in your position already said it enough?"

Lee just shrugs his elbows in response and looks at the front view mirror again while another police officer on the radio was calling patrols. The police officer notices that and says,

Police Officer: "I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all."

Lee: "You're from Macon, then."

Police Officer: "Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect. A real shame that is."

Lee looks out the window to the left and sees a police cruiser speeding down the road with its sirens wailing on the opposite lane on the highway, heading towards Atlanta.

Police Officer: "Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' drugstore right in downtown. Still there?"

Lee: "Sure is."

Police Officer: "Good."

Lee hears the officer on the radio again and wonders why the old cop wasn't responding to it.

Lee: "Any of that seem important to you?"

Police Officer: "All of it, but that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy. I got a nephew up in UGA. You teach there long?"

Lee: "Going on my sixth year."

Police Officer: "You meet your wife in Athens?"

Lee didn't want to respond to that since thinking about _her_ also brought up the painful memories of how he ended up in the back of the cruiser he was now sitting in. So, he just looks out the window on the left.

Police Officer: "You wanna know how I see it?"

Lee saw more police cars driving to Atlanta before answering the old cop while shrugging and shaking his head.

Lee: "Not really."

Police Officer: "Well, too bad. It's my car. You might have the right to remain silent, but it don't mean I gotta be."

The old cop looks at the mirror again with a small smile on his face, thinking he added a little humor to his comment. But his smile faltered when he saw the man behind him narrow his eyes and raise his eyebrows a bit.

Police Officer: "Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman."

That comment got Lee feeling a little angry and was about to say a smart mouth comment, but then realizes that it wasn't worth it and grumbles. He hears a cop on the radio speaking again and also looks out the window to see a helicopter flying by and more police vehicles going high speed towards Atlanta.

Police Officer: "You'll have to learn to stop worrying about things you can't control."

* * *

Joel was still driving until he got an unexpected setback; smoke was coming out from the hood of the car as the engine was sputtering.

Joel: "Aw, no, no, no. Are you kidding me now?"

He pulls the truck over on the side of the road and switched the engine off. He gets out of the truck, opens the hood and even more smoke bursts out from the engine. The truck was officially out of commission. He takes his irritation out on the truck by giving it a good solid boot to the bumper.

Joel: "Piece of shit truck! Argh, that's the last time I ever borrow a truck from you, Bill."

He pinches the bridge of his nose for a minute until he hears a helicopter, looks up to see it flying overhead and then notices that he had parked in front of a neighborhood.

Joel: "Wait a minute… I know this neighborhood. This is where Marlene lives at. Haven't seen her for a while."

Joel goes to the passenger side of the truck, opens the door and then opens the glove compartment, which contained a revolver and two boxes of ammunition. He grabs the revolver, checks its chamber and puts it in the back of his waistband. He grabs the two boxes, puts them in his pocket, shuts the door and turns to face the neighborhood.

Joel: "Hopefully, she can lend me a car that can last longer than a few miles."

Joel enters the neighborhood and begins his search for his friend Marlene's house.

* * *

Police Officer: "I'm driving this man once; h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, saying it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting."

When a cop on the radio was calling out again, the police officer shuts it off and continues his tale.

Police Officer: "Then before long, he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that that's government property, and I'll been forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama. "Mama! It's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!""

Lee was actually curious about this tale turned out.

Lee: "So, did he do it?"

Police Officer: "They caught the fucker red-handed! Stabbing his wife and cutting her up as the boys came through the door. He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him. I think he actually believed it himself… It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over."

Lee found that last sentence to be very interesting and decided to keep that in mind.

Police Officer: "Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little less depressing and more hilarious if I do say so."

But then, Lee sees a man looking all raggedy and walking unsteadily on the road and shouts,

Lee: "Watch out!"

The police officer didn't even see him coming as he runs over the man, the cruiser veers to the left, driving straight through the road rail and starts rolling down the hill as Lee was getting tossed all over the backseat.

* * *

Joel continued walking around the neighborhood until he found the house that he was looking for.

Joel: "Ah, there it is… Looks like she's home. Hope that she's got a ride I can borrow."

He looks to the left and sees a dirty looking man stumbling to a house that was further down the road before he began walking up to his friend's house. When he got close to the door, he knocks on it saying,

Joel: "Hello? Marlene? It's me, Joel. Got a favor to ask you."

He received nothing but silence. When he tried opening the door, it wouldn't budge since it was locked. He goes around the left side of the house and sees a kitchen window that was opened a crack. He opens it all the way and takes a look inside before crawling through the window and over the kitchen counter. He then approaches the living room as he calls out again.

Joel: "Marlene, you here? Listen, I-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he entered the living room and saw signs of struggle all over.

Joel: "What the hell have you been up to, Marlene?"

He then notices blood trail on the floor that leads from the hallway in the house to a set of stairs that lead downstairs at the end of the room. Joel walks over to the blood, examines it and confirms that it's still fresh. He decides to go downstairs to see if his friend was there, and hopefully wasn't hurt. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looks around the room and finds his friend, Marlene sitting next to a corner with blood spilling out from the left side of her neck.

Joel: "Oh, my God! Marlene!"

Joel ran around the couch in the room and was immediately standing over her.

Joel: "What happened to you?!"

Marlene: "B… Be… Behind you!"

He turns around and saw a man that had murky eyes, his skin was rotting, and he was snarling at him like an animal while reaching his arms out to grab Joel. Whatever it was that had happened to this man, he was no longer human. In fact, he seemed to bear a resemblance to a zombie.

Joel: "What the fuck?!"

The undead man lungs at Joel, pinning him against the wall. Joel pushes it back, shoves it to the left, draws his revolver and shoots it in the chest, but it didn't go down. Before he could pop another bullet at the monster, it attacks him again, causing him to drop his weapon. Joel does his best to keep its jaws away from his face while being slowly pushed back. He suddenly swings and slams it to the wall and punches it, careening its head to the right. When Joel takes a step back, he hears a clink, looks down and sees an empty bottle next to his foot. He grabs the bottle as the monster tries lunging at him again and swings it across its face, breaking the bottle into pieces. Joel pinned it against the wall with his arm and impales the sharp end of the broken bottle deep into its eye. The zombie-looking man had finally stopped moving as it fell sideways to the floor. Joel took a few more steps back and picks up his revolver while breathing heavily.

Joel: "Jesus. What the hell was-?"

Marlene: "Joel, that man was not human… not anymore."

Joel: "Then who, or what, was that?"

Marlene: "He was someone that I knew for a couple months, and- Ugh!"

The man quickly kneels beside her.

Joel: "Marlene, easy does it, all right. I'm gonna call for an ambulance."

Marlene grabs on to his shirt with a very strong grip.

Marlene: "No, don't. It's too late for me."

Joel: "What? You're bleeding like hell. You need a doctor."

Marlene: "Listen! Agh, I don't have much time left, so, just listen to me. I don't know why or how this is happening, but I've seen enough to know that this world and everything that we know about it is going to hell."

Joel: "What're you saying?"

Marlene: "I'm saying that somehow the dead are now coming back to life and they're going around every corner, turning every human being they see into them by the second."

Joel: "But… how is it even possible? Are you saying that they're-?"

Marlene: "Joel, listen very carefully… There's a girl upstairs on the second floor. She's fourteen-years-old, and her name is Ellie."

Joel: "Your daughter?"

Marlene: "No, Anna's daughter."

Joel: "Who?"

Marlene: "She was a close friend of mine who died a few years ago, and I promised her that I would take care of Ellie for her. I've been raising her since then, and now…"

She starts coughing as Joel nods at her, showing that he understands, but was really wondering why she had never mentioned anything about this Anna, or even Ellie for that matter and if this was the reason he hadn't seen her for a while.

Marlene: "And now, I'm bequeathing her over to you."

Joel: "Wh-what? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, I-"

Marlene: "Please, Joel! I know that you can do this. You're the only one that I know who can. Just, get her away from Atlanta, keep her safe and keep her alive, for me. Please."

He thought of this and wondered if he was truly capable of taking care of a kid, especially one that he barely even knows about. After a brief moment of silence, he nods again as he responded.

Joel: "All right. For you."

And then, they hear a girl's voice calling out for Marlene. Joel stands up as he hears thumping on the ceiling, the stairs and out came the fourteen-year-old girl with red hair in a pony tail, a scar on her right eyebrow and holding a switchblade, named Ellie.

Ellie: "Marlene!"

Joel: "That her?"

Marlene: "Yes."

The girl walks over to them while asking several questions.

Ellie: "What happened to you? Who the hell is this guy? Did he do this?"

Joel: "No, I-"

Ellie: "And what the hell is _that_?"

Marlene: "Ellie! Ellie, relax, agh, it's okay. This is Joel, he's a friend."

Ellie: "Oh… hi."

Joel: "Hi."

Marlene coughs again; Ellie puts her blade in her pocket, kneels beside her and places her hands on her shoulders.

Ellie: "Oh, God. You look horrible."

Marlene: "Ellie, don't you worry, all right? You're going to be okay. Joel's going to take care of you."

Ellie: "What? No, no, wait a minute, why-"

Marlene: "Ellie, don't argue, okay? Just, stay close to Joel no matter what. He'll keep you safe from those freaks out there."

Ellie: "But, what about you? I mean, we can get you patched up, and-"

Marlene: "No. I'm sorry, Ellie, I really am, but I'm not gonna be around for much longer. Do remember what I was trying to tell you before about the dead people?"

Ellie: "Yeah."

Marlene: "That one right there is one of them. Joel managed to kill it, but I was bitten by it long before he did, which means I'll eventually become one of them soon. Unless…"

Joel: "Unless what?"

Marlene: "…Just take care of Ellie for me, Joel. Don't let anything happen to her. You hear me?"

Joel nods at her in response.

Marlene: "Good. And Ellie?"

Ellie: "Yeah?"

Marlene: "Goodbye."

Neither of them noticed it until she had placed the barrel of a gun right against her temple with her eyes closed and finger on the trigger.

Joel: "Marlene, don't!"

He didn't stop her in time. She had pulled the trigger and blown her own brains out, instantly killing herself and causing Ellie to scream a little and jump back. Both she and Joel stared at Marlene in shock at what she had just done to herself. Ellie starts breathing heavily as she slowly places her hands back on her shoulders and lowers her head.

Ellie: "…Why? Why the fuck did she do that for?"

Joel looked at the monster he had just killed before answering her.

Joel: "So that she wouldn't turn into one of those things."

Ellie: "I… I don't understand. Oh, God, I feel sick."

Joel: "I don't exactly get it either. But she wanted me to take care you… and that's what I'm gonna do."

The young girl wasn't sure if she was comfortable with being under the wing of a man she never met before, but was apparently a friend of Marlene's.

Ellie: "…Do you really mean that?"

Joel: "Yeah, I do."

She sighs deeply and decides that maybe she should go along with this man. After all, it's what Marlene wanted.

Ellie: "Okay."

Joel takes the pistol that Marlene used to kill herself with, and says,

Joel: "Listen, I'm gonna head back upstairs and wait until you're ready to go. You understand?"

Ellie just simply nods her head and Joel leaves her to say her goodbyes as he walks up the stairs and goes to stand beside the front door. A few moments later, he sees the girl coming from the downstairs and approaches him.

Joel: "Hey there. You all set?"

Ellie: "Yeah."

Joel: "All right. Let's go."

Joel unlocks the door and they both walk outside of the house. He looks up, sees smoke filling the air and wondered if that was coming from Atlanta.

Ellie: "So, where are we going?"

Joel: "Hang on a second."

Joel reaches into his pocket to take out his cell phone and call for help. The only problem was a big "NO SERVICE" slapped across the screen.

Joel: "What the-? Ah, shit."

Ellie: "What?"

Joel: "This thing's not getting a signal. And on top of that, battery's just about dead. Well, so much for that idea."

Ellie: "Okay, now what?"

While Joel started thinking of an idea, he sees a red pickup driving down the road from where Joel just walked through a few minutes ago, steps on to the road and waves at the truck. The truck stops next to them and the driver gets out, which was a teenage boy dress in green button-up shirt and pants with short black hair, named Shawn Greene.

Shawn: "Hey, you two in need of help?"

Joel: "Yeah, you could say that."

Shawn: "I take it you both seen those creepy-crawlies that have been showing up everywhere, too?"

Ellie: "Uh… in a way, yeah."

Shawn: "Well, my name's Shawn. Shawn Greene."

Ellie: "I'm Ellie."

Joel: "And I'm Joel. Listen, is there any chance you can give us a lift in that truck of yours?"

Shawn: "Yeah, no problem. Is it just you and your daughter?"

Ellie: "Oh, no, we're not related. We're um…"

Joel: "I just made a promise that I would take care of her."

Shawn: "Oh, okay, I get ya. Where're you guys headed?"

Joel: "Anywhere that's not here, or Atlanta."

Shawn: "Well, I was actually heading back to my family's farm from Atlanta. If you want, I can-"

Joel: "Yeah, that's good. We appreciate it."

Shawn: "Okay, but I'm pretty sure that my dad, Hershel, won't let you guys stay there for long."

Ellie: "Why not?"

Shawn: "Let's just say he has a thing about strangers overstaying their welcome on his farm."

Joel: "All right, well, we'll take what we can get."

But then, Ellie looks to the left and sees more of the undead people coming from the houses.

Ellie: "Uh, guys?"

Joel and Shawn looked to see what Ellie was looking at, and say,

Shawn: "Oh, shit."

Joel: "I think now's a good time for us to get the hell outta here."

Ellie: "No shit."

Shawn, Joel and Ellie hurry inside the truck; Shawn gets the engine on and drives them all away from the monsters.

* * *

Lee was now waking up from the accident he got into with the police officer. The last thing he heard before completely passing out was a couple of bangs and someone yelling, possibly for help.

Lee: "Ohh… ugh, ow! Shit."

He sits up, looks at his wrists and sees that the handcuffs were still on. He fiddles with them a bit while noticing that his throat was dry.

Lee: "Thirsty… Agh! Fuck! My leg."

His right leg was wounded from the car crash; there was a cut right above the knee with blood all over it and was causing him severe pain. He looks at the front of the car and there was nothing there except broken glass and blood. He turns around and sees the police officer lying on the ground out the window.

Lee: "Hey! Hey, officer! Are you all right? I'm still cuffed back here!… Officer?"

He then notices the blood trail on the ground, leading from the car to the police officer.

Lee: "That doesn't look good. He wasn't ejected from the car."

And while he was also curious why his shotgun was also on the ground all that really mattered right now was getting out of the car and get some help for his leg. So, he looks at the window in front of him and sees the glass was still intact. He kicks the window a few times with his good leg until it broke into pieces, drags himself up to the window, hauls himself out and then falls to the ground. When he tried standing up, he ends up leaning against the wrecked cruiser due to the steep hill he was on. He moves alongside the car until he was on the other side, pushed himself off the cruiser and notices the shotgun close to his feet. He tries bending down without further hurting his wounded leg. When he picks it up, he checks to see if it was still loaded.

Lee: "Looks empty."

He places the gun back on the ground and stands back up.

Lee: "It'll be easier to carry with these cuffs off."

He then notices a shotgun shell a few inches away. Because his leg was in so much pain, he could only limp towards it, struggles to bend over again, grabs the shell and puts it in his pocket. Lee then turns his attention to the police officer.

Lee: "Officer?"

He limps to him until he was standing over him. After examining the old cop again, the man came to the conclusion that he was dead.

Lee: "Goddamn…"

Even though he felt sorry for what happened to him, he still wanted to be rid of the cuffs on his wrists. He sees a set of keys on the dead cop's belt, bends over and takes them. When he tried to unlock the cuffs, the key slipped out from his hand and fell next to the officer's face.

Lee: "Shit."

He bends over again and snatches the keys from the ground. He tries unlocking the cuffs again and manages to get one off. He puts the keys in his other hand, holds his wrist up and uses the key one more time to get the other cuff off his wrist. He drops the keys and rubs his wrist. But then, he notices the old cop twitch a little bit and moaning.

Lee: "Uh… officer?"

Suddenly, the police officer lunged for him, causing him to fall backwards and was terrified to see him abruptly come back to life.

Lee: "Ah, ah! Holy shit!"

The man started backing up to get away from the old cop. When he looked at his face, he saw that his eyes and skin were decayed, his mouth and clothes were bloody and was snarling as he was using his arms to crawl at Lee.

Lee: "What in the hell?!"

He keeps trying to get away from the monster until he backed all the way up to the side of the cruiser and was trapped.

Lee: "Get away from me!"

He sees the shotgun on his left, grabs it and takes out the shell from his pocket and tries to load it into the shotgun. But because his hands were trembling, the shell slips off and lands on the grass.

Lee: "Shit!"

He quickly picks it up again and manages to load it into the shotgun, pumps it ready and takes aim at the undead cop in front of him.

Lee: "Don't make me do this!"

He steadies the gun with his shaky hands and aims at its head. He was hesitant to pull the trigger at first, but at the rate of how closer it was getting and with how threatening this monster was, something inside him knew that it was either it or him. And so, he fires a buckshot at the monster, blowing off half of its face and it finally stopped moving. He starts breathing normally and tries to collect his thoughts. He looks at the weapon in his hands for a moment, throws it to the side after shaking his head, and then looks at the corpse in front of him.

Lee: "Man… his skin is all rotten and he smells like shit. What the hell is this?"

He looks up and sees a mysterious figure up on the top of a hill from across the forest. He squints and makes it out to be a little girl. He waves his arms and calls out to the girl.

Lee: "HELP! Go get someone! There- there's been a shooting!"

The little girl runs off. Lee couldn't tell if she was going for help or going for a place to hide. But then, he hears rustling, looks around him and sees two more undead people coming after him. He brings himself onto his feet and tries to get away, but trips over the old cop's body in the process. He gets back up to his feet, and stumbles away from the monsters as fast as he could to get to the top of the hill. As he kept moving, he glances to the left and sees more of them coming after him. He even passes by one that lying against a tree, reaching out and snarling at him. He wounded leg causes him trip and fall again. The zombie-looking people began surrounding him from all directions and Lee crawls up the hill to get away from them. He reaches the top of the hill, gets back on his feet and stumbles toward a wooden fence, which seemed to be his only chance of escape. He hops over the fence and falls backwards into a backyard. He knew the monsters were still coming for him and backs up away from the fence until his back hits a patio. But then, a few gunshots went off from a distance. The undead people lost interest of their prey on the other side of the fence and focus their attention on the noise that they heard. Lee once again gets on his feet and once he was sure they were all gone, he takes a deep breath in relief and looks around the backyard he was in for any sign of people for help. _Living_ people, that is.

Lee: "Hello? Anybody?"

He notices the treehouse in the yard and calls out to it, hoping that someone was in there.

Lee: "Anybody up there? Hello? Anybody in there? I thought I saw a little girl in the forest. Are you up there? I'm not one of those things… I guess it's empty."

He then turns his attention to the house.

Lee: "I wonder if anybody's home."

He limps over to the patio and stands in front of the sliding glass door. He knocks on it a few times while saying,

Lee: "Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help!… Hello? There's something going on…"

Lee then decides to just go inside as he slides the door open, thankful that it was unlocked.

Lee: "Coming in. Don't shoot, okay?"

He walks inside the house, closes the door behind him and his leg started bothering him again.

Lee: "Ahh! Shit! Hello? I'm not an intruder… or one of them."

After looking around and seeing how big of a mess the place was, he begins to think that he may not find any help inside this house after all.

Lee: "These people might need more help than I do. Furniture overturned, blood everywhere… Jesus."

Lee then decides to head inside the kitchen, but didn't notice the large pool of blood that was on the kitchen floor until he slipped on it and fell on his side, smearing half of his clothes in blood. He stands back up, wipes some of the blood off his hands on his shirt and enters the kitchen. He spots a cup of water by the window, takes it and chugs down all the water that was left in it. After setting the cup back down and wiping the water off his lips, he turns around and sees a note on the fridge.

Lee: "Hmm, "The Marsh House"… that's a Savannah area code. But, that's the type of note you'd leave a babysitter."

And then, he hears a beeping sound. Lee walks out of the kitchen by going around the pool of blood and sees an answering machine on a table with the number three blinking on it.

Lee: "Maybe there's something on there."

He pushes a button on it and the messages start playing as he limps into the living room.

Voice Messenger: "Three new messages. Message one; left at 5:43 P.M."

Diana: "Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Uh, Ed had a little "incident" with some crazy guy at the hotel, so, we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough, so, we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise, we'll be back in time before the end of your spring break."

Lee looks at a hand-print painting hanging on the wall and saw the name "Clementine" written on it.

Voice Messenger: "Message two; left at 11:19 P.M."

Lee looks through the blinds on the window and sees the entire neighborhood completely deserted and limps back to the glass door.

Diana: "Oh, my God, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, _please_, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've gotta get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe."

Lee sees a coloring book on the counter with only part of the page colored in and limps back to the answering machine.

Voice Messenger: "Message three; left at 6:51 A.M."

Diana: "Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police! That's 9-1-1. We love you… we love you… we love y-"

The machine beeps as the message ended. Lee sees a family picture the table and picks it up. The picture showed a man, a woman and their little girl, which Lee guessed it to be Clementine.

Lee: "Aw, man. Poor kid."

He sets the picture upright on the table and wonders if the woman from those messages made it with her husband or not. Just then, he hears the voice of the little girl that lived in this house.

Clementine: "Daddy?"

Lee: "Huh?"

He walks into the kitchen again, thinking that was where he heard the voice. He looks around and sees a trail of blood leading from the crimson pool to the kitchen counter. He limps toward it, pulls a drawer open and finds a walkie-talkie inside it. He figures this is where the girl's voice came from and picks it up. He limps back to the glass door to see if he can find her outside while holding down the button and says,

Lee: "Hello?"

Clementine: "You need to be quiet."

Lee turns around and takes a step away from the door.

Lee: "Are you okay?"

Clementine: "I'm okay. They tried to get me, but I'm hiding until my parents come home."

Lee had some doubts about that. He looks out the door one last time before walking into the living room to find the young girl.

Lee: "What's your name?"

He checks underneath the coffee table as she answers,

Clementine: "I'm Clementine. This is my house."

He suspected as much that that was her name.

Lee: "Hi, Clementine. I'm Lee."

Clementine: "You're not my daddy."

Lee: "No, I'm not. How old are you?"

Clementine: "Eight."

Lee: "And you're all alone?"

Clementine: "Yes. I don't know where anybody is. How old are you?"

Lee: "I'm, uh, 37."

Clementine: "Okay."

He heads back into the kitchen as he asks,

Lee: "Where are your parents?"

Clementine: "They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think, where the boats are."

Lee goes around the small pool again and looks out the window.

Lee: "Are you safe?"

Clementine: "I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in."

Lee: "That's smart."

Lee sees the little girl he's been talking to peeking out the wooden door with her own walkie-talkie in her hand and waves at him.

Clementine: "See? Can you see me? I can see you through the window."

Lee waves back at her with a small smile in response. But then, she screams and retreats back inside. Lee turned around just in time to see an undead female looking monster trying to attack him. He grabs its shoulder and arm and tries to push this thing away from him. He shoves it straight into the stove and lies on the ground. Lee took a quick look at it and guessed that this undead woman used to be Sandra, Clementine's babysitter. As it started moving again, Lee tries to make a mad dash for the door, but he slips on the pool of blood again and bangs his head on the counter as he fell again. He laid on the floor, completely disoriented and his vision blurry. He heard moaning and hands slapping on the floor. His vision clears up just in time to see the undead babysitter getting up close to his face. He uses his good leg to kick the monster away. He gets back up, makes another run for the door, but it grabbed onto his foot and he falls down again. He sits up and saw that it was reaching out to grab his shoulders, but he punches it right in the face and backs up to the glass door as Clementine came running in wearing a little white dress, a blue and white ball cap with the letter D on it and carrying a hammer as she opens the door. The undead babysitter grabs his leg, pulls him toward it and it tries to pin him down by getting on top of him. Lee pushed with all his might to get it off and uses his leg to kick it off him. It wouldn't stop coming. Lee keeps backing up while kicking it twice in the head.

Clementine: "Here!"

Lee turned around and saw the little girl handing him the hammer in her trembling hands. He quickly takes the hammer with one hand and was holding the monster back with another. He yells in rage as he hits it hard on its temple with the hammer to get it off him again and quickly pins it down with his bad knee. As painful as it felt, Lee wanted to be done with this thing. He bashes its face with the hammer, swings it across face, swings it again and bashes it into faces so hard, it actually got a little jammed in its skull and he yanks the hammer three times to get it out. Its face now looked completely desecrated as blood spilled out from the head and Lee's clothes were now completely covered in blood. Lee tosses the hammer away, gets on his feet and places his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath.

Lee: "Man… Hi there."

The little girl took a step back from the leaking blood and asks,

Clementine: "Did you kill it?"

Lee: "I think something else did. Before me, I think."

Clementine: "I heard her scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her."

Lee: "Two nights ago? Yeah, that's probably what happened."

Lee bends down next to her and asks,

Lee: "You've been… all by yourself through this?"

Clementine: "Yeah, I want my parents to come home now."

Lee thought about the messages he heard earlier and believes that they may already be dead or even as one of them, but he tells her something different.

Lee: "I think that might be a little while, you know?"

Clementine: "Oh."

Lee felt surprised at the thought that this eight-year-old girl in front of him had managed to survive all this mess all on her own for over two days, and decides that she shouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Lee: "Look, I don't know what happened, but I'll look after you until then."

She nods at him and another question rose from her mind.

Clementine: "What should we do now?"

It was a good question. Lee thought about it for a moment. Staying in this house wasn't gonna be an option and Lee still need some help for his wounded leg. He tells her his decision.

Lee: "We need to find help before it gets dark."

Clementine: "Yeah, it's not safe at night."

Lee rises and stands beside Clementine as she grasps his hand.

Lee: "Let's go. Stay close to me."

The two of them walk outside the house. While Lee was looking around to make sure nothing else was around, Clementine turned around to take one last look at the inside her house and slides the door close. She then runs off the patio while Lee followed after her, still feeling the pain in his leg. After walking down the steps, he looks to the right and sees a man, a teenage boy and a girl that seemed to be a little older than Clementine on the other side of a gate. All three of them were trying to push a wrecked car off the road with no luck.

Shawn: "Aw man."

Ellie: "God, this thing's never gonna move."

Joel: "Yes, it will. It'll probably take us a while, but we'll get it out of the way."

Ellie: "This sucks."

Shawn: "Tell me about it."

Joel: "Hey, come on now, both of you. Let's check the tires, make sure nothing's blocking them."

While they were checking the tires, Lee was stumbling toward the gate and decides that maybe these people can help them. He notices Clementine walking up to him with a discomforting look on her face and bends down.

Lee: "What's the matter?"

Clementine: "Should I stay?"

Lee: "What?"

Clementine: "I don't wanna sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?"

Lee: "I won't leave you alone."

Her look on her face then changed to relief.

Clementine: "Let's go somewhere safe that's close, okay?"

Lee: "That's a good idea."

Clementine pushes the gate open for Lee as the older-looking girl approaches the man while throwing a piece of metal away, and Lee limps toward them.

Lee: "Hey, man!"

The three immediately turned and saw the man and small child moving towards them. Because of the way Lee looked and how he was moving, they assumed that he was another undead guy. The boy took a step back while the man puts an arm in front of the girl.

Shawn: "Holy shit!"

Joel: "Ellie, get back!"

Lee: "We're not gonna hurt you."

Hearing him speak made them all realize that he was just another regular guy.

Shawn: "Whew, thought for a second that you and the little one were _both_ gonna give us the chomp."

Lee: "The what? Uh, never mind. Look, we need help."

Joel: "Yeah, you look like it, especially with the way your leg's looking."

Ellie: "You all right?"

Lee: "Yeah, more or less."

Shawn: "Are you trying to get out of here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this since downtown, Atlanta, fifteen miles back. I'm Shawn. Shawn Greene."

Joel: "My name's Joel. This here's Ellie. And you?"

Lee: "Lee. This is Clementine."

Ellie gave Clementine a small wave and a smile.

Ellie: "Hi there."

Clementine responded with a smile and wave of her own while standing behind Lee.

Joel: "We shouldn't be out in the open like this."

Shawn: "Yeah, you're right. How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughter out of here and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there."

Lee: "Yeah, thanks, but I'm not her dad. I'm… just some guy."

Shawn: "Some guy?"

Lee: "Yeah."

Shawn: "She's alone?"

Clementine nods at him.

Joel: "Ah, you too, huh?"

Lee: "What? What're you talking about?"

Joel: "Ellie and I are kind of the same deal here."

Ellie: "Yeah, a package deal."

Lee: "Oh. Huh."

Shawn: "Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake."

Lee nods and turns to Clementine.

Lee: "What do you wanna do?"

Clementine: "I…"

She shook her head a little, looks at her house again and then back at Lee as she was about answer him. But then, they all hear groaning and see more monsters coming after them.

Shawn: "Oh, shit! Here they come again! We need to leave now!"

Joel and Shawn took their positions to push the car.

Joel: "Lee, get over here and help us with this thing!"

Lee gets in between them while trying to ignore the pain in his leg and they try with their combined effort to push the car off the road before the undead people could reach them. Clementine and Ellie joined in shortly after and before long, the path was cleared and everyone ran to the red pickup truck.

Shawn: "Get in!"

Shawn got in the driver's seat, Lee and Clementine get in the passenger's, Ellie gets lifted into the back of the truck by Joel and he hauls himself in.

Joel: "Get us outta here, Shawn!"

Shawn starts the engine, slams on the gas pedal and drives high speed away from the monsters.

Shawn: "For "just some guy", it seems like you saved a bunch of lives today."

Clementine looks back at the monsters and her neighborhood before sitting down on her seat and Shawn drives over two police barriers while making a sharp right turn and was also wondering if he was gonna run into anymore not-fathers with their not-daughters.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: The Greene Farm

**A/N After escaping the dead from Clementine's neighborhood, the survivors head on down to a farm where they get a chance to take a breather. Be sure to let me know what you think of this crossover. I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last of Us.**

Chapter 2: The Greene Farm

The ride to the farm had been relatively quiet as night had fallen. Joel and Ellie were relaxing in the back of Shawn's pickup truck. Ellie was looking at the man sitting beside her as he was staring forward and she asks him a question that's been on her mind for a while.

Ellie: "Hey."

Joel: "What?"

Ellie: "How did you and Marlene know each other?"

Joel: "She was a friend of my brother."

Ellie: "Oh. Where's your brother?"

Joel: "Somewhere back in Texas. Been there for a couple months now. That's all you need to know."

Ellie: "All right."

Shawn continued driving down the road through a field. Clementine glances at Lee, he does the same, and they give each other a quick smile and face forward. Shawn makes a right turn, drives through a pathway of crops and they arrived at his family's farmhouse. He parks his truck beside a blue truck that was right beside the fence and everyone gets out.

Lee: "Thanks for the ride, Shawn."

Shawn: "No sweat, man."

Ellie: "So, this is your family's farm?"

Shawn: "Yup. Been here long before I was born."

Ellie: "Wow. I've never been to a farm before."

Joel: "Is that right?"

Ellie: "Yeah. This looks really nice."

Shawn: "Thanks."

And then, an old man came walking outside from the farmhouse wearing a green farmer outfit with a beard, named Hershel Greene.

Hershel: "Thank God you're okay."

Shawn walks up to his father and they give each other a hug.

Shawn: "I was worried it'd be bad here, too."

Hershel: "Been quiet as usual these past couple of days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks the mare's gone lame, but that ain't nothing new."

Shawn: "Hey, Dad, listen, I hope that you don't mind, but…"

The old farmer noticed the new people on his farm and placed his hands on his hips.

Hershel: "You've brought a couple guests."

Lee: "Your boy's a lifesaver."

Hershel: "Glad he could be of help to somebody."

Joel: "Look, we're not asking much. We just need a place where we can rest for the night."

Hershel: "Good. Only for tonight. So, it's just the two of you with your daughters, then?"

Shawn: "Oh, not their daughters. They're, well, just some guys that found them alone."

Hershel: "Do you know these men, little ladies?"

Ellie: "Uhh…"

Clementine: "Yes."

Hershel: "…Okay then."

He notices the condition Lee's leg was in.

Hershel: "Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there."

Lee: "Ah, yeah. It's not doing so good."

Hershel: "I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have."

Shawn and Hershel walk inside their home while Lee took a seat on a bench on the porch. Joel takes a seat on a bale of hay that was beside the porch while Ellie and Clementine stand by the front door as Hershel comes back out with some bandages and gets to work on Lee's leg.

Hershel: "Let's have a look… Yeah, this is swollen to hell."

Lee: "Could be worse."

Hershel: "That's what it sounds like. Seems like things got awful bad in the cities."

Joel: "Yeah, it has."

Hershel: "What did you say your name was?"

Lee knew that he never mentioned it earlier, but he figured that he might as well be polite to the man that was fixing his leg.

Lee: "It's Lee."

Hershel: "Nice to meet you, Lee. I'm Hershel Greene. And your name is?"

Joel: "Joel."

Hershel: "Right. Now, hold still. This might sting a bit."

Hershel began wrapping Lee's leg with a bandage and he winces in pain.

Hershel: "How'd this happen?"

Lee thought about it for a moment and decided to be honest.

Lee: "Car accident."

Hershel: "That so? Where were you headed, before the car accident?"

Lee: "I was getting out of Atlanta."

Hershel: "The news says stay."

Joel: "Yeah, well, that's a mistake."

Lee: "We hit a guy. One of those things you've been hearing about, on the road."

Hershel: "Who were you with?"

Lee: "I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride."

Hershel: "Awful nice of him."

Lee: "I'm an awful nice guy."

Hershel: "House is full up with mine. We got another displace family of three sleeping in the barn. You, the girls and your friend here are welcome to rest there when we're done here."

He stops working on Lee's wound for a minute to face the little girls behind him.

Hershel: "I didn't catch your names, little ladies."

Clementine: "Clem-Clementine."

Ellie: "Ellie."

Hershel: "Can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine and Ellie."

Lee: "I'm looking after Clementine until we find her parents."

Hershel: "And I assume you're taking care of Ellie then, Joel?"

Joel: "Yeah, I-"

But then, Shawn came back outside to speak to his father, interrupting Joel.

Shawn: "Hey, Dad. So, I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm."

Hershel: "That doesn't seem necessary."

Joel: "What makes you say that?"

Hershel: "Whatever it was that y'all saw happen out there, it shouldn't be able to happen here."

Shawn: "I don't know what you saw on T.V. or heard on the radio, but there's some serious… _shit_ hitting the fan. I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet."

Lee: "Your son's right. You're gonna wanna fortify this place."

Hershel: "Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn."

Shawn: "Dad, I'm serious! Lee, come on! Tell him what you saw out there, man!"

Lee had seen plenty of things by now and tells Hershel one of the things he saw.

Lee: "I saw a cop come back from the dead."

Ellie: "Whoa, for real?"

Lee: "Yeah. I didn't even see it coming, and it scared the shit outta me."

Hershel: "Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is."

Shawn: "Lee, Joel and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really."

Hershel: "I already said okay."

Shawn goes back into the house as Hershel finished his work on Lee's leg.

Hershel: "Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow."

Lee: "Thanks."

Hershel: "If your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection."

Lee: "What do we do then?"

Hershel: "We'll probably just have to shoot you."

Lee had gone wide-eyed as everyone looked at Hershel, hoping that he wasn't serious. He lets out a chuckle and smirks.

Hershel: "We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine."

Lee: "Okay, that'd be preferable."

Hershel: "There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing y'all bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?"

Lee: "Towards Macon, I suppose."

Hershel nods at him and walks back inside the house after looking Ellie and Clementine again. Joel stands from the hay bale and Lee stands up from the bench.

Lee: "All right, then."

Joel walks ahead to the big red barn that was on the right of the farmhouse with Lee and Clementine following behind him. Ellie caught up to him and asks,

Ellie: "Hey, Joel?"

Joel: "Yeah?"

Ellie: "You think we should go with Lee and Clementine to Macon? You know, safety in numbers?"

Joel: "Ehh… Truth be told, I was actually on my way to Macon to begin with."

Ellie: "Really?"

Joel: "That was the reason why I came to Marlene; to see if she could lend me a car. But now, well… Anyway, we'll see."

Ellie: "Whatever you say."

The four of them enter the barn and walk to the end of the barn to get to the sleeping bags. The displace family that Hershel mentioned earlier was sleeping right above them. Joel and Ellie took two sleeping bags that were on the right side of the barn while Lee and Clementine were settling in their own bags on the left while whispering amongst themselves.

Clementine: "It smells like…"

Lee grinned at the little girl beside him and tells her what she smelled in the barn.

Lee: "Manure."

Clementine: "Manure? Like, when a horse plops?"

Lee: "Just like that."

She nods at him, but then her face wavers as she starts thinking about her family again.

Clementine: "I miss my Mom and Dad."

Lee: "I bet, Clem."

Clementine: "How far is Savannah?"

Lee: "Pretty far."

Clementine: "Oh, okay."

Lee watched Clementine fall asleep and eventually dozes off himself. He starts having a dream. He dreams about the woman that he had married to before their divorce and was reliving the memories about her in his sleep. From when they had a romantic evening, to when they had their laughs together. But then, the dream quickly turned into a nightmare when he sees fists flying, glass getting broken and hears her voice screaming. He shot up from the sleeping bag, breathing heavily and realized that he had only been dreaming as he looks around and saw everyone around him still resting peacefully. He lays back down and falls back to sleep, hoping that the traumatic moment in his life doesn't haunt him forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3: Fencing Problems

**A/N The survivors meet a man with his wife and child, do some fence building and will have to make a hard choice. Be sure to let me know what you think of this crossover. I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last of Us.**

Chapter 3: Fencing Problems

Lee had woken up as the morning had arrived. He lifts his head up to look at the sleeping bags in front of him and noticed that they were empty, which meant Ellie and Joel had already woken up. A man with a handlebar mustache wearing a red ball cap over his mullet, a white t-shirt and a beaded necklace, named Kenny, came up in front of Lee.

Kenny: "Hey, get up."

Lee yawns as he gets out of the sleeping bag he was sleeping in and sees Clementine already up and scratching her arm.

Clementine: "Ah, I'm itchy."

Kenny: "Well, you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair."

Clementine gasps and searched her frizzy hair for spiders.

Kenny: "But, I bet your daddy scared them all away, huh? Or, uh, are you two not related either?"

Lee: "Uh, no, we're not. Name's Lee."

Kenny: "I'm Kenny. Already met Joel and Ellie outside."

An enthusiastic ten-year-old boy, named Duck, comes running up to the front of the barn, calling out to his father, Kenny.

Duck: "Dad, we're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!"

The boy runs off to the farmhouse.

Kenny: "We better get going or we won't hear the end of it."

Clementine grabs on to Lee's hand as they follow Kenny.

Kenny: "That's my boy, Ken Jr. We call him Duck, though."

Lee: "Duck?"

Kenny: "Yeah. Nothing bothers him, like water off a duck's back, you know."

Lee: "That's a valuable trait, lately."

Kenny: "No kidding. But frankly, I think it's because he's dumb as a bag of hammers."

Duck: "Daaad!"

Kenny: "But, he makes up for it with enthusiasm."

Joel and Ellie were already getting acquainted with Duck and Kenny's wife that was a blond-haired woman wearing a yellow flower t-shirt, named Katjaa, as Kenny was coming up to them with Lee and Clementine.

Kenny: "Word is you were on your way to Macon."

Lee: "My family's from there."

Kenny: "Well, Macon's on the way, but personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to."

Lee: "Sure, we'll tag along."

Kenny: "It's a plan, then. Honey, Duck, this is Lee. And, uh, what's the girl's name?"

Lee: "Clementine."

Kenny: "Clementine."

Katjaa: "That is a very pretty name."

Clementine: "Thanks."

Shawn came up from the side of the house and says,

Shawn: "Well, we should get to work. We all seen what those things can do out there, so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

Duck: "I wanna build a fence!"

Shawn: "Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break."

Duck: "On a tractor? Cool!"

Shawn: "Duck and I will hop to it."

Shawn walks away with Duck right behind him to reinforce the farm's fence.

Joel: "I'm, uh, gonna head in and have another word with Hershel. Ellie, how about you try to get to know Clementine and Katjaa for a minute, huh?"

Ellie: "Okay."

Joel walks inside the house, Kenny walks towards his blue truck and the two girls take a seat beside Katjaa as she says,

Katjaa: "I can keep an eye on the girls here on the porch. We can visit."

Lee nods and walks toward Kenny as he was working on the engine.

Lee: "Hey, there, uh, Kenny. Need any help?"

Kenny: "Naw, I think I got it… do _you_ need any help?"

Lee: "What do you mean?"

Kenny: "I mean, in taking care of that little girl you got with ya. You know what you're doing? You got kids of your own?"

Lee: "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Kenny: "At least you're honest. Shit, you _and_ Joel are doing better than I was when Duck showed up. You'll figure it out."

Lee: "Thanks. So, what's your family's plan?"

Kenny: "Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess get sorted out. Government will start handing out shots and the National Guard will do its thing. On the odd chance things got _too_ bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess."

Lee: "You got a boat?"

Kenny: "I'm a commercial fisherman. Catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever's biting and paying. Katjaa wouldn't be wild about it, but the boat's not that bad."

Lee: "Okay then. How's your son doing?"

Kenny: "Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds, and… Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's, but… we're a tough family, Lee. Ain't nothing gonna faze us."

Lee: "All right. See ya."

Lee walks over to Katjaa, Clementine and Ellie as they were talking amongst themselves.

Katjaa: "You two have such pretty hair."

Clementine: "Thanks. Mine gets a lot of tangles, though."

Ellie: "Maybe you should have it tied back, like mine."

Clementine: "I don't know. My mom actually likes it like this."

Lee: "Hey there, girls."

Katjaa: "Hi."

Lee: "You having a nice time with Katjaa and Ellie, Clementine?"

Clementine: "Yeah."

Ellie: "How's your leg doing, Lee?"

Lee: "Well, it's feeling a lot better than it was yesterday."

Clementine: "That's good."

Lee: "Yeah. You know, you three actually look relaxed."

Katjaa: "I think we're doing just fine."

Ellie: "Clementine was actually telling us about her elementary school."

Lee: "Oh, uh, how's that?"

Clementine: "It's easy."

Lee: "Well, yeah."

Katjaa gave him a look and he quickly rephrased his words.

Lee: "So, you're good?"

Katjaa: "Anyway, it's almost like we didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's peaceful here, no?"

Lee: "Yeah, it is. So, uh, what do you do when corpses aren't walking around?"

Katjaa: "I'm a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale, like Hershel here, except more with cats and dogs and not horses. What is it that you do, Lee?"

Lee: "I used to teach up at the University of Georgia."

Ellie: "Oh, a college teacher, huh? That's pretty cool."

Katjaa: "We need to _hope_ that we can go back to our jobs soon, Lee; back to normal. It can't stay like this."

Lee: "No, I _used_ to. I was let go a little while back."

Katjaa: "That's too bad. Well, I hear people always clamor back to college after a big disaster. People don't wanna die ignorant, I guess."

Lee: "How did you handle getting through the city?"

Katjaa: "Kenny just drove. We passed by so many people that needed help, and… we just, passed people. Over some, and just… just-"

Lee: "It's okay, it's fine. You don't have to say anymore."

Katjaa: "I want to go home tomorrow, but even then, I can't take away the things we, the things Duck, went through. Don't you want to go back to the moment before you knew about all this?"

Lee: "This could all be providence, you know."

Ellie: "What do you mean providence?"

Lee: "Well, you just never realize when something is happening to you, what you're being given; maybe this'll all work out."

Katjaa: "Your optimism is… refreshing. New. These past couple of days, at least."

Lee: "Back in a bit."

Katjaa: "Okay, Lee."

Lee decides to check on Shawn and Duck to see how their fence building was coming along. While he was walking, he stops by a tree that was on the left side of the farmhouse to look back and see Clementine laughing at something that Ellie had said. Something inside Lee told him that those two were gonna make great friends as he smiled. He heads over to Duck as he was sitting on the tractor, pretending that he was driving it while Shawn was hammering a few nails on some plywood.

Lee: "How you doing, Duck?"

Duck: "Good. I'm gonna drive the tractor. I'm the foreman! Lift with you back, Shawn!"

Shawn: "All right, all right. Hey, Lee."

Lee: "Hey. Need a hand?"

Shawn: "That'd be great. If you can cut those two-by's to length, that'd sure speed things up."

There were boards that have been set up for cutting right beside him. Lee picks up a saw that was on the board and starts sawing it in half.

Shawn: "My dad doesn't know how bad it is."

Lee: "No, he doesn't."

Shawn: "I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face."

Lee found that to be very troubling and wondered if it was because he was one of those things that he saw yesterday and came up with a name for them.

Lee: "Was the boy one of the walkers?"

Shawn: "I don't even know. He was either attacking the guy or asking for help. He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger. You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies."

Lee: "They don't fall like you think."

Shawn: "Did you have to do it?"

Lee: "Do what?"

He cuts the board all the way in half and sets up another one to saw.

Shawn: "Kill. Had you have to off one yet?"

Lee: "Oh. Uh…"

He had only killed two walkers last evening and decides to tell Shawn about his recent kill.

Lee: "I bashed a poor girl's brains in."

Shawn: "Whoa, I couldn't do that. I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there."

Lee finishes another board and starts on another.

Shawn: "How about yours? How's your family?"

Lee: "My brother and parents are in Macon, I hope."

Shawn: "Oh man, I hope so, too. Maybe it's not too bad there."

Another board was cut and before Lee got started on another one,

Shawn: "That's probably all I need cut for now. Thanks."

Lee places the saw on the board and stands beside Shawn.

Lee: "And Shawn, thanks again for the ride."

Shawn: "No problem, Lee. Couldn't leave any of you guys behind. Anyway, when you see my dad around, he may want some help in the barn."

Lee spots Hershel going into his barn with a pitchfork and Joel was following him inside. He waves goodbye to Duck, the boy waves back and Lee heads over to the farm. When he got inside, Joel seemed to be wrapping up the conversation that he was having with the old farmer as he was shoveling some hay with a pitchfork until they noticed Lee was inside.

Lee: "Hey."

Hershel just nods at him in acknowledgement and resumes shoveling.

Joel: "Hey there, Lee. That leg of yours feeling better?"

Lee: "Yeah, it is. Thanks again for patching it up for me last night, Hershel."

Hershel: "Don't mention it."

Joel: "So, how exactly did you manage to get yourself out of Atlanta?"

Lee: "I got a ride and then I was in a wreck. I walked until you, Ellie and Shawn found me."

Joel: "Huh, well, you're certainly no worse for wear."

Lee: "Well, how about you? How'd you get out?"

Joel: "I drove outta there on my way to Macon in a piece of shit truck I was lent with until it broke down in a neighborhood. I found Ellie in a friend of mine's house and that's when Shawn found us in his truck."

Hershel: "Sounds like you were all in the right place at the right time."

Lee: "Yeah, seems like it. You know, Hershel, this farm's a nice plot of land."

Hershel: "Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I would've told you that you were full of crap. Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family's important; it's all that matters. You agree with that?"

Lee: "Was brought up to, yes."

Hershel: "Where's your family now? Parents? Wife? Girlfriend?"

Lee: "My parents are in Macon, with my brother."

Hershel: "Well, I hope they're all right. But now you've got this little girl to take care of. Clementine, is it? You just stumbled up on her?"

Lee: "Yeah, I was looking for help in her house."

Hershel: "And what about you, Joel? You saying that you stumbled up on that girl, Ellie, too?"

Joel: "Right. My friend was dying and I promised her I'd take care of Ellie for her and keep her safe."

Hershel: "Hmmph."

Hershel jams the pitchfork into the hay and walks up to Lee and Joel.

Hershel: "Can I give you both a piece of advice?"

Lee raises his eyebrow and answers for them both.

Lee: "Sure."

Hershel: "I don't know who you are or what you did. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities, or they get worse before they do. You're gonna have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're gonna make it. And if those same people begin to questioning yours, you're gonna be in trouble. But, at least you have the common decency to listen to a man giving you advice."

Joel: "Well, we do appreciate the advice, Hershel, but I think we're gonna be just fine."

But then, the men hear someone screaming outside.

Lee: "What the-?"

Lee was the first to run out of the barn.

Joel: "Fuck! I'll go get my gun. Go! Move!"

Joel and Hershel run towards the house as Lee dashes right past it with Ellie and Katjaa coming out the front door. When Lee runs around the tree, he hurries toward a horrifying scene; Shawn's leg is jammed under a tire of the tractor with walkers reaching for him from the other side of the fence he was trying to fortify. Duck was still sitting on the seat of the tractor when a walker suddenly grabs him from the other side of the fence and tries to yank him off. Both sons were in serious peril and they both desperately needed Lee to save them from the walkers. For a moment, the man had no idea what to do as he kept looking left and right at both of them. In the end, thinking that he could save both of them if he was quick enough, Lee runs toward Duck and tries to pull him free from the walker, but his hands slip off from the boy.

Duck: "Don't let em take me!"

Just then, Kenny comes running towards the tractor and tries to help his son, but he also struggles to pull him away. Lee gives him a hand as he punches the walker in the face, causing it to lose its grip on Duck.

Kenny: "I got you!"

Lee: "Now Shawn!"

Shawn: "Get this tractor off of me!"

Kenny looks back at Shawn and wanted to help him out as well, but something inside him prevented him from doing that. And so, with a panic look in his eyes, he runs away with his son in his arms.

Shawn: "Lee! Help me! Please!"

But before he could even try to help the poor kid, it was too late. Two walkers break through the fence and start feasting on his body as he screams in agony. Clementine was watching the whole thing as she takes a few steps backwards while whimpering. Joel arrives with his revolver in his hand and Hershel was right behind him with a shotgun. They were both shocked to see what was happening to Shawn, but no more than his father. Joel cocks his revolver, takes aim and fires at one walker in the head. The other one noticed him and he shoots it down. The walker that tried to get Duck was making its way towards the opening of the fence and Joel made quick work of it. Hershel rushes to his son, drops his shotgun and kneels right beside his body. Kenny, Katjaa and the kids walk up to see what became of Shawn. Katjaa tries to console the kids while Lee, Joel and Kenny hung their heads, knowing that the farmer's son had died. Hershel raises head with a neutral look on his face as he quietly spoke.

Hershel: "Get out."

He rises to his feet and lets out his rage and sadness out on the people.

Hershel: "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Kenny: "I'm sorry."

Hershel: "Sorry? Your son is alive. You don't _get_ to be sorry! And You! You didn't even _try_ to help."

Ellie: "Hey, that's not fair! You can't just go blaming everyone for what happened to Shawn!"

Hershel: "My boy would still be alive if none of y'all ever came here in the first place!"

Joel: "That ain't true, Hershel. You know that."

Lee: "…I thought I could help them both."

Hershel: "Look at him. You thought wrong, and now… Please, just go. Get out, and never come back!"

Hershel kneels back down to his son's corpse and places a hand on his head. Lee stares at Kenny for a moment and he stared back until his wife took a step closer to him and they look at Clem and Ellie for a moment until Kenny breaks the silence.

Kenny: "You got that ride to Macon if you want it."

And with that, Kenny and his family walk away. Lee looks at Joel, the man nods at him and follows the family with Ellie right behind him. Lee and Clementine look at each other and both silently agree on taking the ride to Macon. As the two start walking, Lee looks back for a moment to see the farmer crying over the death of his son.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: The Drugstore

**A/N After being kicked out of Hershel's farm, the survivors make their way into Macon, where they find more survivors and Lee learns about the fate of his family. Be sure to let me know what you think of this crossover. I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last of Us.**

Chapter 4: The Drugstore

The drive to Macon had taken a few hours to arrive. Kenny was driving his blue pickup while Lee was sitting right across him in the passenger seat. Katjaa, Clementine and Duck were in the back seat and Joel was sitting in the back of the truck with Ellie right in front of him.

Ellie: "Hey, Joel?"

Joel: "What is it?"

Ellie: "Do you think that maybe we could've done something to help Shawn?"

Joel: "Mmh… to be honest, I really have no idea. The best thing to do right now is to just move on."

Ellie: "But, Joel-"

Joel: "I said that we move on."

Their conversation was over as quickly as it began. When they arrived in downtown, Macon, it seemed like it was a ghost town. Most of the windows on the stores were broken and boarded up. The streets were completely empty, no signs of people anywhere. Some of the cars were wrecked and abandoned on the road and the sidewalk. But then, the truck's engine had cut off and stopped in the middle of the road.

Ellie: "Why are we stopping?"

Kenny: "Truck just used the last bit of fuel it had left. So, this is about as far as it's gonna take us."

Lee: "Then, it's far enough."

Everyone gets out of the truck and continued down the road on foot. As they walked into an intersection, Lee looked to the left and saw a drugstore, a sight that was for sore eyes for him since it was where his family works at. Joel noticed the look on his face and asks,

Joel: "Lee, something wrong?"

Lee: "Huh? Uh, no. I'm fine."

Ellie: "Should we try heading in there?"

Lee: "Uhh, well-"

Duck: "Look!"

Duck had spotted what seemed like someone from across the street that was scavenging for something on the other side of a wrecked car. Kenny waved his arms as he called out.

Kenny: "Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run outta gas."

But then, the man revealed himself to be a walker that was feasting on a body, along with a few more walkers.

Kenny: "Fuck!"

Walkers were now appearing all over the street and began surrounding the survivors.

Ellie: "Oh shit, they're everywhere."

Clementine: "Lee?!"

Lee: "Just stay close, Clem. Don't let em near you."

One walker on the ground tried grabbing onto Joel's right ankle, but he quickly drew his revolver and shot it before it could. He shoots at two more walkers that were getting close. But then, he hears Duck screaming, turns around and saw a walker trying to get him. When he tries to pop a bullet into its brain, all he got was a click from his gun. It was now all out of ammo.

Joel: "Son of a bitch!"

Joel, Lee and Kenny ran to Duck as he fell backwards and was trying with all his might to push away the monster that was trying to take a bite out of him.

Duck: "No! No! Ahh!"

But then, a gunshot went off and the walker fell on top of Duck. He pushes it off and steps away from it as he was now smeared in blood and guts. The boy's parents wrapped their arms around him, thankful to have him safe and sound. The shooter that saved Duck turned out to be a woman with short hair, a scar on her cheek and wearing a reporter outfit, named Carley. She fires her gun at another walker and puts it down. Behind them at the front of the drugstore was an Asian teenage boy wearing a jacket and a white ball cap, named Glenn.

Glenn: "Run!"

Everyone heard him and made a mad dash to the drugstore. The reporter shoots at two more walkers before she followed inside. Once everyone was in, Glenn closed the store's gate and locks it with a combination lock and rushes inside as more walkers tried reaching their arms out through the bars. After Glenn came inside, a chunky-looking guy wearing a green t-shirt and shorts, named Doug, closes the front door and looks out the window beside it. Inside the drugstore was also a woman with long hair and wearing a brown tanktop, named Lilly, and her father that was a hefty old man wearing a blue polo shirt and brown trousers, named Larry. Lilly wasn't happy with the risk Carley and Glenn just took and lets out her frustration.

Lilly: "We can't take risks like this!"

Carley: "And we can't just let people die, either!"

Lilly: "When I say that door stays shut no matter what, I fucking mean it! We don't know who these people are. They could be dangerous."

Larry: "Worse, they could've lead em right to us!"

Carley: "Where the hell is your humanity? They would've died out there!"

Lee didn't appreciate the long-haired lady's "warm welcome" attitude.

Lee: "Whoa, chill the fuck out, lady! We're just people trying to avoid those things, just like you!"

Lilly: "Don't come in here and swear at _me_!"

Lee: "I'll say whatever I want if you start threatening these people."

Carley: "You'll have to excuse her."

Lilly: "The hell he or _anyone_ will! This is about survival. Do you guys not see what's happening?"

Joel: "We all understand just fine of what's happening out there."

Clementine looked ahead and saw a restroom on the other side of the store. She figured that Lee was too focused on talking to the new people and walks away until Ellie stopped her.

Ellie: "Clem, where're you going?"

Clementine: "I… I have to pee."

The older little girl turned and listened to the people talking.

Glenn: "I'd go out there again in a second."

Lilly: "I bet you would. You're a dumb careless kid."

Carley: "I would too!"

Ellie: "Well, they seem pretty busy, so I'll come with you."

The two walk towards the restroom while the adults continued arguing.

Glenn: "They've got kids, Lilly."

Lilly: "Those things outside don't care."

Kenny: "Maybe you should go join them, then. You'll have something in common."

Joel: "What the hell's the problem with you?"

Lilly: "You people drawing their attention to us is the problem, and Carley and Glenn just ran out there just to save your sorry asses!"

Joel: "Lady, you need to learn to get your shit under control."

Larry: "That _lady_ is my daughter."

Kenny: "I can see the resemblance. My son's not gonna grow up to be a raging fucking lunatic, that's for certain."

Larry: "Son?"

Larry turns around and saw Duck sitting on a stool while Katjaa was wiping off the mess that he was covered in, but came to his own conclusion.

Larry: "Holy shit. Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!"

Lee: "What?"

He thought back of when that one walker attacked Duck. It was close, but he was certain that he didn't get bitten before Carley shot it.

Lee: "No, he wasn't bitten."

Larry: "Hell he wasn't!"

Joel: "How would you know?"

Larry: "We have to end this, now!"

The old man made his way to get his hands on the boy, but Kenny got in his way.

Kenny: "Over my dead body!"

Larry: "We'll dig one hole."

Duck was clearly in shock since he wasn't saying a word.

Katjaa: "No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!"

Everyone gathered around the old man as he starts ranting.

Larry: "Don't you fucking people get it? We've already seen this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and-and we all end up bitten!"

Kenny: "Shut up!"

Larry: "We gotta throw him out, or smash his head in!"

Katjaa: "KENNY! STOP HIM!"

Kenny: "Lee, what do we do about this guy?"

Lilly: "Dad, it's just a boy. It- It-"

Larry: "Lilly, I'll handle this."

Lilly: "But, your heart, Dad. You need to calm down."

Lee wasn't going to stand by and let this man threaten Kenny's son and decides to defend him.

Lee: "It's either him or your son. I say it's him!"

Kenny: "Goddamn right; out on _his_ ass with those things!"

The reporter with the gun didn't want any more drama going on as she shouted,

Carley: "Everyone, chill the fuck out!"

Lilly: "Nobody is doing _anything_!"

Larry: "Shut up, Lilly! And _you_, shut the fuck up! They will find us and they will get in here and none of this will fucking matter. But right now, we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!"

Joel: "We're not being trapped in here by anything."

Larry: "Are you blind? Just look at him! He's _bitten_! That's how you _turn_!"

Joel: "I _am_ looking at him and all I see is a boy that just got himself covered in muck. That don't automatically mean that he was bitten."

Lee: "That's enough, leave the kid alone. You either sit your ass down, or that's it!"

Larry: "You're gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?"

Kenny: "This one."

Larry: "Ha, that's good. Little boy, before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken."

Kenny: "I'm gonna kill him, Kat! You just worry about Duck."

Joel: "You are really starting to push your luck with all your threatening, old man."

Larry: "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here; I'm just looking out for my daughter."

Kenny: "No, you're just a guy arguing for killing a kid!"

Larry: "He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite, watch."

Kenny: "She _won't_!"

Larry: "And if she does?"

Lee: "Then we deal with it then. But right now, we're just freaking everybody out! "

Larry: "Then, get ready to deal with it, because that boy is bitten."

Kenny: "That's not gonna happen!"

Larry: "It is, and we're tossing him out, now!"

Lee had had enough of the old man's threats and decides to threaten him.

Lee: "NO! You don't touch that boy, you don't _touch_ anybody! I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here, too. You wanna get violent, you old fuck? Well, Come on! You'd better have a plan to kill me though, because it's _me_ before anyone else in here!"

But then, he hears screaming and looked to see where it was coming from. It was Clementine and Ellie. They ran out of the restroom with a walker crawling after the two little girls.

Joel: "Ellie!"

Lee: "Clementine!"

Joel runs around one part of the store and Lee ran the other way as he shoves past Kenny and Larry and Lilly. When they reached them, Joel pushes the girls away from the walker while Lee grabs it and shoves it back.

Lee: "Get away from them, you son of a bitch!"

The walker lungs at Lee, shoving him right against the wall and he tries to push it off. Joel comes in to pry the monster off of him. Even though he managed to get the walker off of Lee, it wouldn't stop trying to get him as it was swinging its arms everywhere, snarling and trying to wriggle free from Joel's grip. Suddenly, another gunshot went off as a bullet went straight into the walker's brain and it finally stopped struggling. Joel tossed the corpse to the right and leans against a shelf to catch his breath while Lee placed his hands on his knees.

Joel: "Fuck."

The two of them turned around and saw that it was Carley who made the shot with her gun and could tell that this woman has deadeye accuracy.

Carley: "You okay?"

Lee: "Just great. Thanks."

Joel: "Nice shot."

But then, Glenn turned around as he heard the groaning that was coming from outside and the boarded up windows getting repeatedly banged on by the walkers outside as they were trying get inside, due to the noise Carley's gun made.

Glenn: "Uh, guys?"

Doug backed up from the window with fear stitched all over his face and ran to take cover behind something.

Lilly: "Everybody down! Stay quiet!"

Everyone got low on the floor and took cover behind shelves in the store. Larry peeked over the shelf and was beginning to think that their defenses weren't gonna last.

Larry: "They're gonna get in!"

Kenny: "Shut up!"

But then, rapid gunfire was going off outside the drugstore and the walkers outside had stopped trying to get into the store.

Lee: "Is that the military?"

Lilly: "I don't know."

Glenn: "Thank God for whatever it is."

Joel: "Wait, listen."

Joel had put his ear close to one of the windows and didn't hear any moaning or snarling from outside.

Ellie: "Are they gone?"

Joel: "Yeah. Yeah, I think so. We're good."

The hotheaded old man started making his way around the shelf to get to the front of the store as he resumes his ranting.

Larry: "We are not _good_! We almost _died_ because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-"

But then, he suddenly clutched to his chest while crying out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

Lilly: "Dad!"

His daughter was immediately right beside him as she kneels next to him.

Lee: "What's wrong with him?"

Lilly: "It's his heart!"

Larry: "My pills."

Katjaa: "Um, nitroglycerin pills?"

Lilly: "Yes, we're out! We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here. Please, try to get in there. Behind the counter, where the pills are!"

As much of an asshole this guy was, Lee knew that he wouldn't be any better than him if he did nothing to help him.

Lee: "We'll get in there somehow."

Lilly: "Thank you so much. We need nitroglycerin pills. Please, get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad."

Lilly helps her father sit up against a wall that was beside a door that leads to the office in attempt to help him be more relaxed and comfortable.

Kenny: "All right then, everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while."

Glenn: "I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution."

Kenny: "You're right, this ain't exactly Fort Knox."

Lee: "What do you suggest?"

Glenn: "We need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown Macon, fast."

Joel: "Yeah, sounds good. We just need to figure out how we're gonna get it."

Glenn: "You just leave that to me. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can."

Lee: "You know your way around? Local?"

Glenn: "Born and raised."

Lee takes out the walkie-talkie that he got from Clementine's house and passes it on to Glenn.

Lee: "If you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it."

Glenn: "Cool."

Lee: "Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her if you need to and get back here as soon as you can."

Glenn: "Gotcha. I'll see you guys in a while."

Joel: "Watch your back out there, all right, kid?"

Glenn: "Will do. And it's Glenn, by the way."

Glenn goes through the officer door to leave the drugstore.

Kenny "And you, what's your name?"

Lilly: "It's Lilly. My dad's Larry."

Kenny: "Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine."

Lee: "That's right."

Kenny: "And you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're our lookout."

Doug: "It's Doug, you got it."

Carley: "And I'm Carley."

Kenny: "Okay, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest. You're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way."

Carley "You got it, boss."

Lilly glared at Carley's comment about Kenny being the boss. Ellie looked at the pills that were behind the counter and they couldn't get to them due to the grate that was keeping them out.

Ellie: "How are we gonna get to the pills?"

Joel: "Uh, I don't know. We'll figure something out."

Lee: "Well, I doubt that we're gonna be able to bust that thing open."

Joel: "Then, what do _you_ think that we should do?"

Lee: "Well, I think that we should probably start looking for the keys to this place. We find those, we can easily get to the pills through the office."

Joel nods and starts looking through some shelves near the prescription counter to find anything that they would need with Ellie lending him a hand. Clementine takes a seat on a crate that was up against a counter in the center of the store with her walkie-talkie in her hands and Lee checks up on her.

Lee: "Hey, there."

Clementine: "Hi."

Lee: "Can I, uh, get you anything?"

Clementine: "I'm okay… maybe I'm a little hungry."

Lee: "I'll see about that. So, how are things between you and Ellie? You both getting along okay?"

Clementine: "Yeah, I like her. She's really nice, and brave."

Lee: "Good. That's really good. You know, you're pretty brave yourself."

Clementine: "I… I don't think I am."

Lee: "Sure you are."

Clementine: "You think so?"

Lee: "Yeah, I really do."

That compliment made the little girl form a small confident smile on her face.

Lee: "Well, sit tight."

Clementine: "Okay."

Lee looks to the right and spots an energy bar on the floor right beside an ATM. He picks it up and gives it to the little girl.

Lee: "It's not much, but here you go."

Clementine: "Thank you."

Lee: "Of course."

Lee sees a box on the shelf behind Clementine that had the words "Food Box" on it and looks inside it. There was nothing in it. Beside the box was some newspaper. Lee picks it up and the headlines read "Central High Takes State". To Lee, it felt like years compared to the fact that the paper is only a week old and sets it back down. Carley was right beside him fiddling with something on the counter and he decides to talk to her.

Lee: "You're a pretty good shot."

Carley: "Well, you don't fuck with a report, especially one that's three days out from her last cup of coffee."

Lee: "You seem to handle yourself pretty well."

Carley: "Ha, really? I'm a disaster."

Lee: "I can't tell."

Carley: "My news editor was eaten about five feet away from me, and I would've joined her if it wasn't for that dorky guy on watch over there."

Lee: "I'm sorry."

Carley: "She was an asshole, but, you know."

Lee: "Yeah. So, _that_ guy saved you?"

Carley: "Yeah, can you believe it? Those creeps, or-or ghouls or whatever the hell they are, they were pulling our van apart, and that guy, Doug, just came to the rescue."

Lee: "You can never tell who the heroic ones are gonna be, I suppose."

Carley: "He's kinda cute, in that parent's basement sort of way."

Lee: "Huh?"

Carley: "Huh? Uh, nothing."

Lee: "How'd you end up here?"

Carley: "We drove off to cover the cherry blossom festival. Real hard-hitting stuff."

Lee: "Sounds worth it. What're you messing around with there?"

Carley: "A radio. I can't get it to work, though."

Lee: "Here, let me have a look at it."

Lee picks up the radio and examines it. He turns the volume up all the way and presses the power button, but nothing happened. He flips it over and opens the battery door to check the batteries, except that there was nothing in it.

Lee: "There're no batteries in this thing."

Carley: "What now?"

He places the radio back down on the counter.

Lee: "You know that there are no batteries in that thing, right?"

Carley: "Yeah, of course, I mean, yeah… No."

Lee: "I can try to find some. Needs two."

Carley: "Thanks. I wouldn't even really know what to look for."

Lee notices another energy bar on a shelf behind Carley and takes it. He walks to the right of the store to look for batteries for the radio and finds one on the floor that was inches away from Clementine and picks it up. He finds another energy bar on the shelf in front of him and puts it in his pocket. He then decides to check on Lilly as she was caring for her father.

Lee: "How's he doing?"

Lilly: "I'm not sure I got your name."

Lee: "It's Lee."

Lilly: "And your friend over there?"

Lee: "That's Joel."

Lilly: "Right. Look, I was just doing what I had to earlier."

Lee: "Everyone was."

Lilly: "Now his heart's acting up again and I'm powerless to do anything. And that violence before with my dad; that didn't help."

Lee: "Well, your dad wasn't exactly in his right state of mind, and Duck wasn't even bitten to begin with."

Lilly: "Yeah, I know, but that's just the way that he is. I don't expect you to understand."

Lee: "What do you think about all this?"

Lilly: "What is there to think? The dead are up, walking around, eating people and turning them into more… more of _them_. I mean, Jesus."

Lee: "We need to stick together and get through this. What's wrong with him?"

Lilly: "He's got a heart condition; he takes nitroglycerin tables pretty regularly. I've seen a few bad attacks that he couldn't get over and needed to go to the hospital."

Lee: "Yeah, that's, uh, not really an option right now."

Lilly: "I'm just trying to keep him relaxed."

Lee: "He's got a temper."

Larry: "Ah, fuck you."

Lilly: "Yeah, he doesn't mean it."

Lee: "It's just that…"

Lilly: "Yeah?"

Lee: "We got kids here, families."

Lilly: "He and _I_ are a family."

Lee: "I'm just saying some people can handle a temper like that. Hell, barely seems like _you_ can."

Lilly: "It's just his way. Don't make him the reason everything's screwed."

She looks to see Clementine on the crate and having a little talk with Ellie.

Lilly: "Where are their moms?"

Lee looks over his shoulder for a moment to see the little girls while he answered,

Lee: "I don't know about Ellie's, but Clementine's is in Savannah. At least, I think so."

Lilly: "Oh. You guys aren't together?"

Lee: "Oh, uh, no, none of us are related. I found Clementine in her house while getting out of Atlanta. She's been surviving by herself… I think the girl's parents didn't make it."

Lilly: "Oh."

Lee: "I heard an answering message. They were in Savannah; she was home with a sitter. It wasn't good."

Lilly: "And? What's Joel's story?"

Lee: "Joel told me that he had found Ellie in his friend's house. He made a promise that he would take care of her while his friend was dying."

Lilly: "…Well, they're lucky to have you guys."

Lee: "Thanks. So, are you from here?"

Lilly: "I work at Warner Robins, the air force base."

Lee: "Yeah, I know it. Pilot?"

Lilly: "Nah, just mechanical admin stuff. I deal with a bunch of shithead and bureaucrats all day. Sometimes a plane, if I'm lucky. You?"

Lee: "I work up at UGA. Was anyone here when you guys got here?"

Lilly: "No, this place was pretty wrecked. We pulled a couple of bodies out of the office."

Lee instantly went wide-eyed, furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the office door. His worst fears have been realized; the walkers have gotten to his family, too.

Lilly: "Are you okay?"

Lee tried to cast the horrific thoughts out of his head and look as neutral as possible.

Lee: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lilly: "Did you know anybody here?"

Lee: "Yeah, the owners. They, uh, we were close."

Lilly: "I'm sorry. We found an older couple in the office. Dad hauled them out in case they weren't really dead. I'm gonna get back to him now."

Lee: "Sounds good."

Lee turned around and took a step forward as the thoughts about his family returned to his mind. When he looked at the office door on his left, he noticed a little yellow sticky note on it that reads "Alive inside". Lee could already guess that that was not true, even though he truly wanted to believe that it was. He grabs the doorknob, turns it and pushes the door open. Clementine saw what he was up to and decides to follow him. Lee walks inside the office to see the complete mess that it was in.

Lee: "I can't. I can't think about them in here."

Clementine closed the door behind her while Lee kept looking around the room. It seemed like his parents had came in here to survive from the walkers. Judging from the blood that was on the bed in the room, it seemed like one of them got hurt. Lee figured that it was probably his dad trying to protect his mom. He then noticed a photo in a broken picture frame. He picks up the photo from the glass and looks at it. For a moment, he thought about the day when this picture was taken, all the happy times that he had with his mom, his dad and his little brother, but that was all before _it_ happened in his life and his face fell from the thought of it. Feeling ashamed and angry with himself, he rips himself out from the photo and puts the part with his family in it in his pocket.

Carley: "Find anything?"

Lee gasps as he turned around and sees Carley was in the room without noticing her come in. He drops the piece of the photo that had him on it before he answered,

Lee: "It's a photo of the family that owned this place. Might help us find track down the keys to the office."

Carley: "I know who you are."

Lee raised his eyebrow in doubt.

Carley: "You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a State Senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents' store. Folks around town know the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta. I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy. "

Lee: "Hmph."

Carley: "Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?"

Lee: "The world is ending out there. Who cares who I am?"

Carley: "If you don't think people will find any reason to turn on you, especially when the shit hits the fan, you're insane."

Lee: "Whatever."

Carley: "You seem like an okay guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You got this little girl to take care of, and- look, don't make me wrong on this."

Lee: "I don't plan to."

Carley: "Good, because if this last longer than a few days, and you're a detriment to the group, then we have a problem."

Lee: "I hear you."

Carley: "I'll just keep it to myself."

The man appreciated this as he smiled.

Lee: "Thanks."

The reporter looked away for a second and then looks back at him with a smile saying,

Carley: "Don't worry about it."

She walks back into the store while closing the door behind her and Lee checks on Clementine as she was standing beside the door.

Lee: "How are you doing?"

Clementine: "Okay."

Lee: "Good. So, do all those people out there seem okay to you?"

Clementine: "Yeah… well, maybe not the sick guy."

Lee: "Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him."

Clementine: "There was that thing in the bathroom. It tried to get me and Ellie."

Lee: "I know."

Clementine: "But, you and Joel stopped it."

Lee: "Yeah, we did."

Clementine: "Can you both do that more?"

Lee: "Well, we're not gonna go looking for them, you know."

Clementine: "I mean, get the dangerous ones."

Lee: "We're gonna try."

Clementine: "Good."

Lee: "I'm gonna keep looking around."

Clementine: "Okay."

Lee looks at the door that leads to the pills at the front of the office, but it was blocked by a wooden desk and a pallet. He starts with the pallet as he lifts it up and a wooden cane fell off from it. He slides the pallet to the side a bit, sets it down on the wall and picks up the cane. Clementine was curious about it as she stands beside Lee and asks,

Clementine: "What's that?"

Lee: "This was my dad's cane. He'd zip around here on it from time to time."

Clementine: "Was he sick?"

Lee: "Nah, he was okay. I actually saw him whoop shoplifters with it. This cane's protected this place better than any guard dog ever could."

He sets the cane on the wall beside the pallet.

Lee: "Plus, he knew how to make it look cool. Like you, with your hat."

Clementine: "My dad gave it to me."

Lee: "See? Dads' are smart like that. Better get this desk out of the way."

Clementine: "Can I help?"

Lee: "Sure."

Lee got on one side of the desk and Clementine got on the other.

Lee: "Here we go. Watch your fingers in the drawers."

The two of them pull the desk back a bit and stopped.

Lee: "How are you doing?"

Clementine: "Yeah, it's not that heavy."

Lee: "How about with everything outside?"

Clementine: "It's not good."

Lee: "No, it's not."

Clementine: "But I think it'll be okay."

Lee: "Okay, here we go."

They continued pulling the desk back until it was far enough. Clementine steps back and asks Lee something that she was curious about.

Clementine: "Do you have kids?"

Lee: "No."

Clementine: "You don't have a family?"

Lee did not want to think, or talk about his family, especially since he had just learned what became of them.

Lee: "…What do your parents do?"

Clementine: "My mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer."

Lee: "Those are good jobs."

Clementine: "What's your job?"

Lee: "I, uh, teach history and writing, and things like that."

Clementine: "Like, um…social studies?"

Lee: "Yeah, like that."

Clementine nods, but realized that she was lacking an answer.

Clementine: "You didn't answer my question."

Lee: "All right, a little further."

Lee pushed one side while Clementine pulled on the other so they turn the desk to face the wall. The little girl lets her curiosity get the best of her again.

Clementine: "Why don't you want to talk about your family? Do they, like, hate you?"

Lee closed his eyes and lowered his head as he blurts out the reason why he didn't want to talk about his family.

Lee: "Because they're dead."

Suddenly, the little girl's face was filled with pity as she immediately regretted asking him so much.

Clementine: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Lee: "You didn't know."

Clementine: "I'm just sorry for being mean."

Lee bends down to her level.

Lee: "Look, my family's gone and I just wish things would've been different."

Clementine: "Yeah."

Lee: "I'm not a bad guy, okay? Things happened, and we didn't talk much after that."

Clementine: "My parents don't talk to me when I get in trouble."

Lee: "I can relate."

She nods at him as they get back into position and they push the desk up against the wall. But then,

Clementine: "OW!"

Clementine suddenly grabbed onto her index finger since it got cut by the desk.

Lee: "Are you okay?"

Clementine: "I hurt my finger."

Lee: "Is it bleeding?"

Clementine: "A little."

Lee lifts her up and sets her down on top of the desk.

Lee: "I'll find you a bandage."

He first looks inside the desk drawer, but only finds a remote that was for the T.V. in the room on a high shelf, takes it and shuts the drawer. He then finds a first-aid kit on a table on the right and looks inside it. He takes out a band-aid that he needed and brings it over to Clementine.

Lee: "Let's have a look at that finger."

He takes her hand looks at the finger that had blood leaking out from it.

Lee: "Ow."

Clementine: "It hurts."

Lee: "Let's see if we can do something about it."

Clementine: "Yes, please."

Lee uses the band-aid that he got to cover up the cut on her finger. Once he was done, she smiles at him to show her thanks. But then, she asks him something else that's been bothering her.

Clementine: "Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Clementine: "What if my parents come home and I'm not there?"

He thought about telling her what he heard back at her house, but he just didn't have it in him to say it. So instead, he decided to tell her something that would give her some hope.

Lee: "They'll, uh, track us down. Don't worry."

Clementine: "Yeah, okay. We should keep a lookout. I've got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way."

Lee: "Stay close to me until then, okay?"

Clementine nods at him as he takes out the remote, points it at the T.V., and presses the power button. There was absolutely nothing on it.

Lee: "That's what I figured."

He shuts it back off and puts the remote back in his pocket while thinking back of when his dad had told him that he bought the T.V. so that he could watch sports in his office, but Lee had actually caught him watching his "stories" on several occasions. He walks up to the pharmacy door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Now they definitely needed to find the keys to the drugstore to get to Larry's pills. He decides to head back to the drugstore, the little girl lands back on the floor and follows him.

Lee: "Wanna head back into the drugstore with me?"

Clementine: "Okay… Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Clementine: "You're not bad, right?"

Lee: "I… why are you asking me that?"

Clementine: "That lady said you killed someone. Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?"

Lee didn't know if he wanted to be honest about what Carley was talking about earlier, but after looking into her face, he realized that he couldn't lie to her, even if he wanted to.

Lee: "No, he wasn't."

Clementine: "Oh… was he bad?"

Lee: "He was."

Lee opens the door, walks back into the store and closes it after Clementine walked out as well and she sits back down. Lee looks to see Kenny and his family over by the snack bar and decides to see how they were holding up as he walked up to them, takes another energy bar from a shelf along the way and heard them talking to themselves.

Katjaa: "We can't let anything happen to Ducky."

Kenny: "I know, hon."

They had noticed Lee when he got close and Kenny greets him.

Kenny: "Hey, Lee. You really gave that old man hell."

Lee: "Yeah. We got pushed, you know."

Kenny: "You don't have to tell me; I was ready to tear the man's head off. Anyway, we, Kat and I, appreciate your support."

Katjaa: "Thank you, Lee."

Lee: "Sure. Are you guys all right?"

Kenny: "We're just fine, considering."

Lee: "How about you, Duck?"

The boy didn't respond as he just stared forward, still traumatized by the near-death experience he'd just been through.

Katjaa: "We've all been through a lot."

Lee: "How's Duck doing?"

Katjaa: "He's okay, it was just a shock."

Kenny: "We're lucky as hell nobody got nabbed on the way in here."

Lee: "No kidding."

Katjaa: "How's she doing?"

Lee looked to see Clementine sitting by herself, still holding on to her walkie-talkie.

Lee: "She's good, I think."

Kenny "She's a tough one, right there."

Katjaa: "She's just a little girl, Ken."

Kenny: "What were you sayin, Lee? She spent days surviving on her own?"

Lee: "That's right."

Kenny: "Not just any little girl can do that."

Lee: "What's the plan?"

Kenny: "Hang tight, I suppose. Seems pretty dangerous out there, so we oughta wait for things to clear up."

Katjaa: "You said your family was from here in Macon?"

Lee: "That's right."

Katjaa: "Where are they? Should we go looking for them?"

Lee looked around to see if anyone was listening in and decides to tell them what happened to his family.

Lee: "They, uh… owned this place."

Katjaa placed a hand over her mouth.

Lee: "They pulled some bodies out of the office before we got here. They're…gone."

Katjaa: "Oh, sweetie."

Kenny: "Kat."

Lee: "They were good people. I wasn't around much, but… yeah, they're dead."

Kenny: "Lee, you got a second?"

Lee: "Sure."

The two of them walked away from Katjaa and Duck to where they could speak privately.

Kenny: "Back on Hershel's farm…"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Kenny: "We didn't even try to save him. That blood is on our hands, you know?"

Lee: "It happened pretty fast."

Kenny: "I guess, but I can't stop seeing him in my head."

Lee: "We can't kill ourselves over this."

Kenny: "_We_ killed that boy. We could've saved him together."

Lee: "We did what we could, bad things happen. We didn't make a choice that killed Shawn. You think you do when you look back on it, but in a moment? When things are really out of control? You don't have any choice."

Kenny: "I guess."

Lee: "Try to let it go."

Kenny didn't reply to that as he just simply looked down on the floor and eventually returned to his family. Lee decided to leave him to his thoughts and walks past the family.

Katjaa: "We just have to get back to Ft. Lauderdale."

Kenny: "We'll do our damndest."

Lee manages to find a second battery on a shelf, takes it and brings them over to Carley.

Lee: "This battery should fit the radio."

Carley: "Great, thanks."

Lee: "And here's another one."

Carley: "Should be able to get it to work now."

While Carley was putting the batteries inside her radio, Lee walks over to Doug as he was still looking out the window.

Lee: "Heard or seen anything?"

Doug: "Nothing, luckily. Wanna step outside and have a look around?"

Lee: "Ha, I'm not suicidal yet."

Doug: "No, the gate out there is closed. We can hang out in the front of the store and be fine."

Lee: "Oh, huh. Sure, let's go have a look around."

Doug: "Cool. And we'll keep it down. Don't need to bring them back this way with any unnecessary noises."

Lee: "Agreed."

Lee steps out the front door first and Doug was right behind him as he closes the door while looking around the streets of Macon.

Lee: "Jesus."

There were walkers everywhere, just roaming around and looking for anything to satisfy their hunger. A couple of them were feasting on some organs and guts from a survivor that they had recently wrestled to the ground. Doug covers his mouth from the sight of it.

Doug: "I think I'm going to be sick."

Lee: "They just…"

Doug: "Eat. As far as I can tell, that's all they care about."

Lee: "And if one gets you…"

Doug: "They eat you, and whatever's left comes back as one of them."

Lee: "How the fuck…?"

Doug: "I think it might be more than a couple of days before all this gets sorted out."

Lee: "Yeah, I think so, too. We better keep it down out here."

They both bend down to the floor to avoid being seen so easily.

Lee: "Any idea where the pharmacy keys might be?"

Doug: "We searched high and low inside before you guys got here, and they weren't on the old couple we took out of the office."

Hearing Doug mention them again made Lee furrow his eyebrows, shut his eyes and look away for a moment.

Doug: "Are you okay?"

Lee: "I'm fine. If the keys aren't in the drugstore, think they could be out here?"

Doug: "We now live in a world where "getting up and walking away" is an actual possibility, so…"

Lee: "Right. How'd you end up here?"

Doug: "I moved here to live with my uncle. He does tech stuff and it just made sense."

Lee: "So, you're local. You probably knew the owners of this place."

Doug: "No, not really. I've only been here for a couple months and I spent a lot of time-"

Lee: "On the computer?"

Doug: "No, just… doing my own thing. What about you?"

Lee: "I grew up here. Been trying to get home since the dead came back."

Doug: "Oh, so you probably knew the owners then?"

Lee: "Yeah, I did. Good people. Do you think we're safe here?"

Doug: "They haven't been able to get through this gate so far, and the drugstore is safe enough, I think. Whoever owned it took good care of it. It's well stocked and locks up well."

Lee: "What's everyone like in there?"

Doug: "Oh, well… Carley is pretty nice, you know."

Lee: "Heh, yeah."

Doug: "Lilly doesn't take any crap. She's been running the show, keeping people on watch, things like that. And her dad…"

Lee: "Yeah, _that_ guy."

Doug: "He's kind of a dick. Pardon my French."

Lee shakes his head at the last comment and resumes looking around until he saw a bunch of T.V.s behind a window display of a store.

Lee: "Ha, too bad we don't have a way to come out here and watch the news."

Doug: "Would be nice to know what was going on elsewhere."

Lee: "Atlanta's in rough shape. That's all I know."

Right next door of the electronic store was a hardware store.

Lee: "Did you guys try to get in there and get weapons?"

Doug: "I did, but it was too risky. Then a bunch of guys showed up and _they_ tried."

Lee: "And what happened?"

Doug: "I think they're most of who you see wandering around out there."

Lee also finds a brick that was right in front of the gate from the outside, but it was out of his reach. He decides that he had seen enough of the streets as he says,

Lee: "Let's head back inside."

Doug: "Okay."

The two of them walk back inside the store and Doug resumes his lookout position. Lee decides to check in on Joel and Ellie as they were still searching the shelves beside the prescription counter.

Lee: "Hey, you two."

Ellie: "Hey, Lee."

Joel: "What is it?"

Lee: "How's it going so far? Find anything yet?"

Joel: "Well, we haven't really found much, but we're looking."

Ellie: "Should we really even be helping that guy over there? I mean, he acts like nothing but a complete dick."

Joel: "Maybe, but he _is_ Lilly's father, so-"

Ellie: "All right, I get it."

Lee: "I guess Macon isn't what any of us hoped that it would be."

Joel: "No, Lee, apparently not. It's beginning to seem pretty clear to me that cities like here in downtown, Macon and Atlanta have more of the dead walking around than anywhere else."

Lee: "Seems like it. What do you think the chances are that we'll find anyone else that managed to survive this mess?"

Joel: "Honestly? I'd say maybe somewhere about… a million to one."

Lee: "Yeah, that sounds about right. I'll let y'all get back to it."

Just as he was about to walk away, Ellie speaks up again.

Ellie: "Hey, Lee?"

Lee: "What is it?"

Ellie: "About what happened earlier, well, I just… Clementine said that she had to go and you guys seemed like you were busy and I thought-"

Lee: "Hey, forget it. What's important is that no one got hurt."

Ellie nods and goes back to searching with Joel. Lee remembered one of the energy bars that he still had in his pocket and decides to give it to them.

Lee: "Here, I've been finding some stuff to eat. Think you two could split this?"

Joel: "Yeah, sure."

Ellie: "Thanks, Lee. That's real nice of you."

Lee: "Don't mention it."

Joel takes the energy bar out from the wrapper, breaks it in half and gives the slightly bigger half to Ellie. Shortly after, a familiar voice calls out from Clementine's walkie-talkie.

Glenn: "Hey there. This is Glenn, and uh, I'm kinda in a jam here. Uh, little girl, if you're there, could you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkie, or whatever?"

Clementine nods as Lee walked up to her and she hands the walkie-talkie over to him.

Lee: "This is Lee, what's up?"

Glenn: "So, I'm down at the motor-inn, and… well, I'm stuck."

Lee: "Stuck?"

Glenn: "Yeah, I saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here, but they won't leave."

Kenny: "What's up?"

Lee: "Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn. Hey, Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you."

Glenn: "Phew, awesome. I'll sit tight till then."

Lee: "Sounds good."

Lee cuts the connection and puts the walkie-talkie in his pocket.

Lee: "I'm gonna hold on to this until we get Glenn back, okay? I'll take good care of it."

Clementine nods while Kenny asks,

Kenny: "What're you thinking?"

Lee: "Well, I think Doug's not great around walkers, Lilly needs to care for her dad and you've got your family here. So, I'll take Joel and Carley and her deadeye with me down to the motor inn, get Glenn and get back here as soon as I can."

Kenny: "If that's what you wanna do…"

Lee: "Somebody's got to."

Joel: "Okay then, I'm in."

Carley: "Yeah, me too."

Lee: "Good. Doesn't sound too bad there right now."

Carley: "Let us know as soon as you wanna head out. I could use a jog."

Lee was trying to think if there was anything else that he should do before heading out and thinks about Duck. He walks over to Kenny and his family again.

Kenny: "Try to get some rest, hon."

Katjaa: "How can I with those… things out there?"

Lee takes another one of the energy bars he had found and gives it to Duck.

Lee: "It's not much, but here. For the boy."

Kenny: "Aw, thanks, Lee. He appreciates it."

Katjaa: "That's sweet, Lee."

With that done, Lee decides that he's ready and heads over to Carley.

Lee: "Hey, Carley. You ready to head out?"

Carley: "You got it. You?"

Lee: "Yeah."

Carley: "Let's go."

The two walk over to Joel as he was making sure his revolver was fully loaded, puts it in his waistband, nods at Lee and Carley and they all head through the office to the back door. As Clementine and Ellie see them off, the younger girl noticed something in the older girl's hand.

Clementine: "Ellie, what's that?"

Ellie: "Huh? Oh, this? It's a switchblade."

She flicks the blade out and Clementine seemed uneasy from the sight of it.

Clementine: "W-why do you carry that around with you?"

Ellie: "For protection."

Clementine: "From the monsters?"

Ellie: "Something like that… look, Clem, growing up, I've had a lot of run-ins with a bunch of bullies and shitheads and-"

Clementine: "Swear."

Ellie: "Uh, sorry, um… basically, I kept getting messed with by some… bad people, and I thought that having a knife would help keep them off my back."

Clementine: "…But, why? I mean, didn't your parents try to help you with the bad people?"

Ellie: "Well… I didn't exactly-"

Clementine: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Clementine just lowered head and sat back down by the counter while Ellie just sighed and fiddled around with her switchblade.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5: The Travelier Motel

**A/N Lee, Joel and Carley set out on a rescue mission to find Glenn, but he's not the only one who needs help. Be sure to let me know what you think of this crossover. I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last of Us.**

Chapter 5: The Travelier Motel

Lee, Joel and Carley were coming up to the motel, keeping their eyes open for Glenn and walkers. Joel spots one rising up from behind a small brick wall and quietly exclaims,

Joel: "Oh, shit! Get down!"

They all hide behind the wall, hoping that the walker didn't notice them. It eventually stalks away and they all sighed in relief. They look over the wall to see the walker lurking towards an RV in the motel's parking lot. In front of them was an ice machine, and its door started squeaking as it moved a little.

Carley: "Did you see that?"

Lee: "Sure did."

Joel and Carley aim their guns at the ice machine.

Lee: "Be ready to shoot."

Joel cocks his revovler in response. When the door finally opened, it turned out to be who they were looking for.

Glenn: "Guys! Oh man, I'm glad you're here."

Carley: "Jesus, Glenn!"

Glenn hops over the wall, and they all crouch back down.

Lee: "All right, that wasn't so hard."

Joel: "You still got the gas with you?"

Glenn: "Yeah, I managed to put them in the trunk of my car over there, along with a few other supplies."

Joel: "Good, then let's all hurry on in there, and get the hell outta here."

Glenn: "Not yet! There's a survivor trapped up there."

They all look up to see two walkers up on the balcony trying to get into a room that has been boarded up.

Carley: "No way! We gotta go, now!"

Glenn: "Listen! I was out here looking for gas. And then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside."

Lee: "Who is it?"

Glenn: "It's a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling and saying I was bitten. I tried to convince her I wasn't, and that's when all of these guys came out of the forest. A couple almost got me and I ended up hiding in the ice machine."

Carley: "Lucky you. Now, let's go!"

Glenn: "We can't just leave her."

Lee: "Damn right we can't."

Joel: "What if this girl doesn't even want your help?"

Glenn: "I'm saving her, with or without any of you."

Lee: "Think about if it was you guys, or even Ellie."

Joel and Carley looked at each other for a bit until they relented as Joel pinches the bridge of his nose and Carley says,

Carley: "Fine. Let's go save Glenn's damsel in distress."

The four of them moved stealthily to the next brick wall and Lee says,

Lee: "Okay, this is the plan; we don't know how hard it's gonna be to get her out of that room."

Glenn: "Yeah, it's boarded up."

Lee: "So, we have to kill every one of them in here."

Carley checks her ammo clip and loads it back into her gun.

Joel: "_Without_ making a sound! These things are attracted to noise. If we shoot one, we'll just end up bringing more of them here."

Lee: "Exactly. So, let's not use the guns unless there's no other option. Now, let's have a look around."

Lee and Joel peeked over the wall to analyze the motel and see how many they were up against. They managed to count up to six walkers that were in the parking lot including the two on the balcony before ducking back down to avoid being seen by one that was eating a motel resident.

Joel: "We'll have to be smart about this and take em all out one at a time."

Lee: "Got it."

Lee peeks over to the left side of the wall and notices a pillow next to him.

Lee: "There's a pillow over there."

Glenn: "That's about as far as I got when it came to supply gathering."

Lee: "I might have an idea for it."

Lee reaches over the wall and drags the pillow over to him.

Carley: "Good luck smothering them to death."

Lee: "That's not really what I had in mind."

Joel: "Then, what _do_ you have in mind for it, then?"

Lee: "I'll let you know when I'm about to use it."

Lee looks to the left and sees a dirty yellow pickup truck at the end of the parking lot.

Lee: "We can hide by that pickup."

Everyone moved as quietly as they could over to the truck without being seen by the walker lying around by the red car beside it.

Carley: "You need to find a weapon."

Lee: "Okay. I wonder if there's anything in the pickup."

Lee moves up to the window and finds an awl in the passenger seat.

Lee: "I think I found a pretty damn good way to stop these guys quietly."

Glenn: "Now, we just have to get it quietly."

Lee tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Lee: "Locked. Figures."

Joel: "Don't worry your head over that thing, alright? Let's just keep looking around for now."

Lee: "Right."

Lee crouches back down and looks at the red car.

Lee: "We can do something with that car I bet, if it weren't for that fella lurking near that front."

Joel: "That one is just about as dangerous as the rest of em here."

Lee: "Hmm… Carley, get out your gun."

Carley: "But the noise-"

Lee: "Just follow my lead. Stay right behind me."

Lee brings out the pillow he picked up earlier as he approaches the walker with Carley beside him. It started snarling and reaching out for them when it saw them. Lee shoves the pillow in its face; Carley jams her gun to where its head is to suppress the sound of the gunshot and shoots the walker.

Glenn: "That was sick!"

One of the walkers on the balcony turned around, curious about the small noise it just heard, but then, it refocused its attention on the girl sobbing in her room. Everyone then took cover behind the red car.

Joel: "Nice improv you did there, Lee."

Lee: "Thanks."

Joel: "Now what?"

Glenn: "We can get that guy by the wall over there, I bet."

Carley: "I'd prefer cover that can't just roll away."

Lee: "Right. Gimme a second."

Lee opens the car door, reaches inside and shifts the car's gears into reverse. Then, he spots something on the driver's seat, takes it and closes the door.

Joel: "Whatcha got there?"

Lee: "It's, uh, a sparky thing."

Glenn: "Sparkplug. You should hold on to that. Could come in handy."

Lee: "All right. Everyone, get ready to move."

The man pushes the car and it starts rolling away towards the walker at the wall.

Joel: "Go, go, go."

Everyone went back to pickup to hide. Glenn looked back to see the car hitting the walker, trapping it against the wall.

Glenn: "That was awesome!"

The other walker on the balcony looked to see what the noise was and resumes trying to get to the crying girl. Lee looks at the sparkplug that he got from the car in his hand, stands up and was about to throw it at the passenger window to break the glass until Glenn stopped him.

Glenn: "Wait! Let me see the sparkplug."

Lee crouches back down and gives him the sparkplug.

Glenn: "The porcelain inside these things turns car windows into tissue paper."

He sets it down on the ground, stomps on it and puts a tiny piece of the sparkplug in Lee's hand. Lee stands back up, throws the piece at the window and the glass breaks into pieces. One of the walkers on the balcony heard the glass, but, thankfully, it wasn't too loud and the walker continues to try to get in the room.

Joel: "Well, I'll be damned. Glenn, where'd you learn to do that?"

Glenn: "My friend showed me how to do that when I accidentally locked myself out of my car one time."

Joel had given him a look while Carley held back her laughter.

Joel: "I take back what I said."

After shaking his head with a smile, Lee reached inside the pickup and finally managed to get the awl from the passenger seat.

Glenn: "That could scramble a brain pretty good."

Lee: "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Joel: "Just remember; you gotta go for the head. That's the only way these things will die."

Carley: "Be careful getting up close to these guys. Joel and I can't always cover you."

Lee nods at their advice and looks at the brick wall.

Lee: "Let's head back to that wall. Safe there."

Everyone stealthily moves back to the brick wall. Lee peeks over the left side of the wall and looks at the RV.

Lee: "We can hide by that RV, if we're quiet and keep our heads down."

Lee and Joel move quietly towards the front of the RV without being noticed by the walker eating the remains of the motel resident.

Joel: "There's one on the other side. Get its attention, then take him out."

Lee nods at him and peeks over at the side of the RV to see the walker Joel had mentioned. He whistles to get its attention, and it lurks toward Lee as he brings out the awl from his pocket. The walker got closer and closer until the man suddenly attacked it and stabs it in its shoulder with his weapon. He quickly pulls it out and jams it through its eye, killing it instantly. He pulls his weapon out and the walker collapses. The walker that was eating also heard the whistle and was coming for Joel. He pistol whips it in the face, causing it to stagger backwards but it still kept coming for him.

Joel: "Lee, kill it!"

Lee quickly pierces its eye with the awl and it drops to the ground.

Joel: "Good work."

Lee: "Thanks for having my back."

Joel: "No problem."

Lee and the others stroll over to the walker that was still trapped against the wall by the car with a fireaxe hung right next to it. The walker was groaning and reaching out for Lee when he got close. Lee brought his awl out one last time and impales it straight into its forehead. When its head fell on to the car, the awl got jammed deeper into its skull. Glenn came up and noticed that Lee no longer had the awl with him.

Glenn: "Dude, where'd your weapon go?"

Lee: "Into that ice-pick sized hole."

Glenn: "Ha, holy shit! It's cool. Now, we've got this."

Carley: "Are you two done?"

Glenn just shrugged while Lee grabbed the fireaxe and looked at the walkers in the balcony.

Lee: "Two more."

Glenn: "That should help."

Lee smirks at the axe in his hands, crouches back down and walks over to the stairs with the others following behind him.

Lee: "Why do you guys lag behind, just in case this goes to hell?"

Carley: "Okay. We'll be right behind you."

Glenn and Joel nod in agreement, Lee goes up the staircase, walks around the corner and sneaks up to the walkers. One of them notices him coming, and snarls as it moves toward him with its arms reaching out for its prey. The man puts the walker down by swinging his new axe on its head. The second walker sees him and goes after him until Lee swung his axe again and chopped off its head.

Glenn: "Rad."

Joel: "Finally. Now, let's get the girl and get the hell out of here before more of em start roaming around here."

Lee walks up to the door that had a single board nailed on to the door, sets his axe down beside it and knocks on the door.

Lee: "Hello in there? We're here to help."

The girl that was trapped in the room crying, named Irene, did not accept their help for some reason, almost as if she wanted to remain locked in the room.

Irene: "Please, just go away!"

Joel: "Well, shit."

Carley: "Let's go, guys."

Lee: "In a minute. If you open up, we can take you somewhere safer. We got a group in town."

Irene: "No, no, no! Please, no!"

Glenn: "She's in trouble!"

Lee: "Miss, we're coming in."

Lee picks up his axe and chops the board off the door. He tries opening the door, but it was locked. So, he tries kicking the door down until the girl shouted again.

Irene: "Stop, just stop! I'm… coming out."

She unlocks the door and comes out of her room. But when she did, they all discover the reason why she had been crying and was barricaded in the room when they saw blood stained on the left side of her abdomen.

Joel: "Fucking hell…"

Lee: "You're hurt."

Carley: "Oh, God."

Irene: "I- I said stay away."

Glenn: "We need to get you help!"

Irene: "It's too late for that."

Joel: "She was a lost cause from the start."

Glenn: "What're you saying?"

Carley: "Guys, she's been bitten."

Glenn: "What?!"

Irene: "I told you, I said go away! I'm bit! But you wouldn't just leave."

Lee: "Let's calm down. You could be fine."

Irene: "I won't be fine! My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick, and you die, and you come back, and you kill anything you can find!"

They all remain silent for a moment as Lee and Carley looked at the girl with pity while Joel just had a neutral look on his face and Glenn looked remorseful.

Glenn: "You have a boyfriend?"

Carley and Joel: "Glenn!"

Irene: "I don't want that! It's not Christian! Please… just leave me, please go."

Despite her current condition, Lee decided that maybe there was a way to help the bitten girl.

Lee: "Come with us, we'll find you some help."

Joel: "Lee, I highly doubt that there's anything that can help her."

Lee: "We have to at least try, Joel."

Glenn: "Yeah, I agree with him."

The girl then notices the gun that was in Carley's hand and gets an outrageous idea.

Irene: "You have a gun."

Carley: "So?"

Irene: "Can I… borrow it?"

Carley: "What do you mean, "borrow"?"

Irene: "Give it to me. I can just… you know, end this, and then- then there's no problem."

Joel: "What?"

Lee: "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

Irene: "Please! I don't wanna be one of them. They're- they're… Satanic."

Again, Lee was stubborn to help her as he refused to let her commit suicide and "end" her problem.

Lee: "We can't let you do that to yourself."

Irene: "Then, do it for me!"

Carley: "We need to get going."

The girl then starts begging for the gun like her life depended on it.

Irene: "Give it to me, please!"

Glenn: "This is crazy!"

Carley: "Please, step back."

She slowly walks up to Carley, desperately wanting to have that gun in her hands so she could put a bullet in her brain.

Irene: "It's just two seconds, just one bullet, and I can be with my family, and it'll all be fine."

Joel: "Settle down."

Carley: "Back up!"

Irene: "PLEASE!"

She suddenly grabs for Carley's gun, pushing her against the railing of the balcony. The men rushed to Carley's aid to get the gun away from Irene's grasp. But then, the support beam of the balcony couldn't hold all the extra weight and part of it falls apart, taking everyone on it with them. They fell hard onto the pavement and became momentarily disoriented. While Lee, Joel and Glenn were pulling themselves together, Carley was looking around for where her weapon had been dropped until she sees Irene picking it up while standing a few feet away from the people.

Lee: "Whoa, take it easy. We just want to help."

Irene: "You can't."

She presses the gun against her temple while her hands and lips were trembling.

Lee: "Miss, just relax now. You need to think this through. We'll find you a doctor, it'll be okay. Let's all just-"

She closes her eyes as her finger was about to close the trigger.

Lee: "No, no, no! No! NOOO!"

Lee ran to stop her, but the weapon had discharged before he could and kills herself instantly. Everyone stared at the dead girl in shock. Joel walks up to her corpse, picks up the gun and continues staring, thinking about a similar moment he had witnessed with Ellie.

Joel: "Jesus Christ…"

Glenn was so shocked by her suicidal act that he vomits on the parking lot. He wipes off the bile from his mouth while Joel gives Carley back her gun.

Carley: "Let's get out of here."

But then, they hear rustling from the forest and see more walkers coming straight for the motel due to the noise that the gun had made.

Lee: "Shit!"

Joel: "They're coming! Go!"

They all ran straight to Glenn's pizza car.

Glenn: "Get in!"

Once everyone was in, Glenn started the engine and drove everybody away from the Travelier Motel and back to the drugstore.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

**A/N After successfully getting Glenn back from the Travelier Motel, Lee resumes looking for the keys to the pharmacy. Be sure to let me know what you think of this crossover. I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last of Us.**

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

Lee, Joel, Carley and Glenn had managed to return to the drugstore, came back in through the office and were greeted by Clementine, Ellie and Kenny.

Clementine: "You're back!"

Ellie: "Hey, long time no see."

Kenny: "Everyone all right?"

Joel: "Yeah. We had a few close calls, but Glenn is fine, and so are the rest of us."

Glenn: "I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car."

Kenny: "Good to hear it."

Carley: "And things back here?"

Kenny: "Quiet. Our _friend_ is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress."

Joel: "Then all that's left for us to do is to get the pills out of that pharmacy, and then we can quit this place."

Kenny nods and returns to his family. Glenn went off to collect his thoughts while Carley went back to work on her radio. Joel had noticed that Lee had been silent the whole way back.

Joel: "Hey, you alright, Lee?"

Lee: "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I still think that we could've done something to help that girl at the motel, you know?"

Joel: "But you barely even knew anything about her."

Lee: "I know, but still, we should've tried to help her and find her a doctor, or something."

Joel: "Look, I understand how you feel, but we all pretty much know that once you're bitten, there ain't gonna be any help for what happens after that."

Lee: "So, you're saying that we should've given her the gun to begin with?"

Joel: "I'm saying that we should keep everything that happened in that motel just between us. You hear me?"

Lee: "…Fine."

After Joel walked away to check up on Ellie, Lee decides that he should do the same with Clementine as he walks up to her, bends down to her level, and hands her back her walkie-talkie.

Lee: "Here you go, Clem. Told you I'd take care of it."

Clementine: "I know. Thank you."

Lee: "You're welcome. So, how's your finger holding up?"

Clementine: "Good. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Lee: "Good. Hey, listen, I know that I'm not your dad, but if you need anything, I'm your guy, okay?"

Clementine: "Okay. Same."

Lee: "You're my guy?"

Clementine: "Oh, no. You know…"

Lee: "We're gonna try to take care of each other."

Clementine: "Yes. Deal."

Lee: "Let me know if you need anything."

Clementine: "Okay."

Lee notices Glenn was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed beside the ATM, obviously still thinking about what just happened at the motor inn and decides to talk to him about it.

Lee: "How are you doing, Glenn?"

Glenn: "You know."

Lee: "Yeah. Hey, look, back at the motor inn…"

Glenn: "How could it be that bad so fast?"

Lee: "You know, when things are taken away, people will do crazy shit."

Glenn: "I guess, but that's not me; I'm not giving up, not for anything."

Lee: "Good, man. Good."

Glenn: "I guess she really wanted that gun."

Lee: "Seems like it."

Glenn: "Why didn't you tell Carley to just give it to her?"

Lee: "People can't be giving up. This will pass."

Glenn: "I'm with you."

Lee: "I'm glad to hear it. What's your story, Glenn?"

Glenn: "I deliver pizzas around here. I brought a couple to the Everett's a few times… Sorry, I mean, the folks that owned this place. Just really good people. It sucks seeing this place like this."

Lee: "Isn't that the truth… What's your next move?"

Glenn: "I don't know. I mean, you guys seem okay."

Lee: "What about your family?"

Glenn: "Yeah, I… I…"

Lee: "Forget it, man. That's your business."

Glenn: "I hate feeling like I can't do anything."

Lee: "I know the feeling, man. Try to get some rest."

Glenn: "Ha, yeah, right."

Lee turns around, sees Carley still trying to get the radio to work and walks up to her to see how she was doing and if she needed any help.

Lee: "Hey there. Story of the century here, huh?"

Carley: "Yeah, and I've got shit for recording equipment, and from the looks of it, there isn't going to be any shortage of first-hand accounts."

Lee: "You do radio?"

Carley: "That's right. Well, until some piece of shit politicians yank our funding, and I hit the blogosphere."

Lee: "Right. Hey, thanks for helping us out, by the way."

Carley: "Don't mention it. Just remember what I said."

Lee: "Yeah, I will. So, is that thing still not working?"

Carley: "Yeah, I can't figure it out."

Lee: "Let me have a look at that thing."

Carley: "Go ahead."

Lee picks up the radio and examines it. With the batteries that he found for the radio in, it should be working right now. The volume was still on high and he pushes the power button to turn it on, but still nothing happened. He flips the radio over and pulls the antenna up. If the batteries aren't enough to get it working, they would have to figure something else out. But when he opened the battery door again to check the batteries, he realizes that Carley had actually placed them in backwards. This made Lee snicker a little bit and Carley almost questioned him about it. He decided not to say anything about it for now as he flips the batteries into the right direction, flips the radio over again, presses the power button and it finally started working.

Carley: "You fixed it!"

Lee sets the radio back down while a man, named Steve, was doing his report about Atlanta on it. Joel came up beside them to listen in on the report.

Steve: "…The estimated death toll continues to skyrocket. WABE urges you to stay indoors, and avoid any contact with individuals you suspect may have been exposed."

Carley: "The station is okay!"

Steve: "In the event of a full- …Uh, my producer is telling me we have to get off the air.

Carley: "Steve…"

Screams and gunfire were now going off in the background as the reporter began to sign off.

Steve: "…WABE wishes you and your loved ones-… …God bless you all…"

Joel: "Oh boy. Doesn't seem like anything is getting better back in Atlanta."

Lee: "Yeah, that radio signoff didn't sound too good, either. Are you okay, Carley?"

Carley: "I'm fine."

Lee: "All right then. We don't need to talk about it."

Carley: "Thanks. There's nothing I can do now anyway."

Joel heads back over to Ellie and Lee notices that he still had one energy bar left in his pocket and decides to give it to Carley in effort to brighten up her mood.

Lee: "Here, I've been finding some stuff to eat."

Carley: "Oh, um, thanks."

Lee: "You're welcome."

Carley: "Are you sure your girl doesn't need it?"

Lee: "She's good. I've been trying to keep her fed and watered."

Carley: "You're a good caretaker."

Lee: "Thanks."

With that down, Lee returns to the business at hand; finding the pharmacy keys to get Lilly's father's pills and according to Doug, they were nowhere to be found inside the store, so he would have to take another look outside to find them. He walks over to Doug and asks,

Lee: "How are we doing?"

Doug: "Good. Wanna go have a look around outside?"

Lee: "Let's have a look around."

Doug: "Okay."

The two of them step outside the front doors while Joel watched Ellie fiddle around with her little switchblade.

Joel: "Hey, Ellie. About that knife of yours."

Ellie: "What about it?"

Joel: "How long have you been carrying that around with you?"

Ellie: "Only for a couple of months. A friend of mine gave it to me."

Joel: "Have you ever used it before?"

Ellie: "Well, yeah, I mean… once or twice. But, so far, I only used it to scare off the fuckers that try to jump me."

Joel: "…Right. Well, you do realize that the walkers aren't gonna be frightened away by knives as easily as kids on the street would, right?"

Ellie: "Yeah, I know that. They're dead. There's nothing for them _to_ be afraid of."

Joel: "Just hear what I'm telling you; if you're gonna keep holding on to that knife, you'd better be ready to actually use it when the time comes."

Ellie: "I can do that."

Joel: "All right, then."

Meanwhile outside the front door of the drugstore, Lee had noticed a walker that was pinned down by a wooden streetlight pole.

Lee: "Look at the one trapped over there."

The walker was dressed in scrubs and half of its face was peeled off.

Doug: "Better him than us, huh?"

Lee had taken a look at the I.D. tag it was wearing. When he saw that it reads "B. Everett", he realized that that walker was actually Lee's undead little brother.

Lee: "Oh, shit!"

Doug: "What? Do you know that guy?"

Lee: "Kind of. He… has a familiar face."

Doug: "Ah, you're from around here, huh? Could be anybody, you know? They start rotting and get all chewed up, and-"

Lee: "Shut up, Doug."

He recalled how his brother had always kept the keys on him at all times whenever he worked with their parents at the drugstore, so he took a deep breath for what he was about to say next. He really didn't want suggest it, but there was no other place of where they could be.

Lee: "Look at the uniform, though. He could've worked at the drugstore and died with keys in his pocket."

Doug: "It would take a lot of effort to make it safe enough to go out there and see if he has the keys."

Lee: "I'm pretty sure that he _does_ have the keys on him."

Doug: "How can you be so sure?"

Lee takes out the torn picture of his family and shows it to Doug to prove his theory.

Lee: "I found this in the office. That boy in the photo worked here. The keys being on him is as good a bet as we can make."

Doug: "Yeah, I agree. We just have to figure out how to get out there and get them. You wouldn't need long, right?"

Lee: "Nah, just a few seconds. There's gotta be some way we can get those things off the street so we can search for those keys safely."

Doug: "Maybe they can be lured around the building or something."

Lee: "You're gonna run out there and lead them away? Hmph, you don't seem like the high-school-track type."

Doug: "I am fleet of foot. A distraction's not bad though."

Lee: "Hmm… those things are sensitive to noise. We can use sound as a distraction."

Doug: "That seems like the safest out of all the dangerous options."

Getting an idea, Lee remember the TV remote that was still in his pocket, and with all the televisions that were on display at the electronics store from across the street, the noise from them could be just the distraction that they needed. He takes out the remote and tries to turn them on with it, but it was pointless.

Lee: "Think you can do anything with this?"

Doug: "You know what I _could_ do…"

Lee: "What's that?"

He hands the remote over to Doug and he starts pressing various buttons on it.

Doug: "It's universal; I could program it to work for those TVs across the street. Let's just hope the power's still on."

Lee: "You can just do that?"

Doug: "I memorized all the codes when I was in AV. Let's try."

After he finished typing in the codes, he presses the power button and all the TVs came on with nothing but static and the volume on high.

Lee: "Well fucking done, Doug! All that dork nonsense might save a life."

Doug: "Who's to say it already hasn't?"

A couple of walkers had stopped to look at the loud televisions.

Doug: "That got a few of them to take notice."

But the window glass was blocking out a majority of the noise they were making and the walkers eventually lost interest in them.

Lee: "But not enough."

Now they had to smash the store's window to get the TVs loud enough to distract all the walkers on the streets, but that would mean having to take off the combination lock that was holding the gates shut.

Lee: "Doug, you wanna get this door open?"

Doug: "About that…"

Lee: "You've got the combo, right?"

Doug: "…No."

Lee: "Did anyone _ever_ have it?"

Doug: "Look, man, there were a lot of those things trying to get in here."

Lee: "And now we can't get back out onto the street."

Doug: "We're also party to egregious fire code violations."

The only option left for them now was to break the lock off the gate. Lee gets up from his crouching position, lifts up the fireaxe that he got from the motel and brings it down on the lock, breaking the gates open.

Doug: "Awesome. Now, to distract those things… carefully."

He pushes the gates open and crouches back down. The brick that was lying right in front of the gate was now in Lee's reach. He looks around to make sure no walkers were focusing on them before leaning out the gate to grab the brick and then throws it at the window across the street, breaking the glass into pieces and the TVs static was finally getting through. All the walkers had all began lurking towards the noise they were hearing and the streets were now safe enough.

Lee: "Now's the time."

Lee steps out from the gates and into the street with his axe to get what they need.

Doug: "Be careful."

Lee: "Keep an eye out, will ya?"

Lee walks across the crosswalk and was now standing over his undead brother. It was unbearable for him to see what he had become, but there he was, just sitting there rotting away and was no longer the little boy that he grew up with on the streets of their hometown. When the walker looked up to see the man in front of him, it starts swinging its free arm at him and snarling while Lee bend down to its level to where it couldn't reach him and spoke.

Lee: "Hey, bud. I don't know what happened to Mom and Dad, but I know that if you were there, you would've died for them. So… yeah, I'm gonna assume that's what happened."

Doug: "Did you find them yet?"

Lee: "Give me a second!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and thinks about one last thing to say before doing what had to be done.

Lee: "I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry I wasn't here. But, knowing you, to take care of them through it all, well, that helped."

And so, Lee rose back up and tightens his grip on his axe. He was about to put his own brother out of his misery. He closes his eyes, slowly lifts the axe up high and swings it down on to its neck. He pulls it up and breaths heavily for what he had done. The walker had stopped moving, but only for a moment as it snarls and reaches out for Lee again, which caused him jump in surprise.

Lee: "Fuck!"

He shuts his eyes, lifts the axe and swings it on its neck again and again and again while yelling in sadness for what he was doing to his own family, and in frustration for what this world had done to him. He manages to open his eyes to look at his brother slightly moving. It had to be the head, that's what Joel had told him. He brings the axe down one last time directly onto his skull and he was now completely dead. After yanking it out and taking a few deep breaths, he kneels down to his dead body.

Lee: "Ugh… God…"

He searches through his pockets until he finally retrieves the keys.

Lee: "There we go."

He gets back up and waves the keys at Doug to show that he got them. But then, Doug notices that their little distraction was now wearing off.

Doug: "Holy crap! Run!"

Lee looked to see the walkers not paying attention to the televisions anymore and were all coming after him. He rushes back to the drugstore; Doug shuts the gate behind him and shuts the front doors after they had got inside.

Doug: "Man, that was close."

Lee: "But, we did it. That's all that matters."

As Lee walked off, Doug noticed the tone in his voice and how his was hung and wondered if he was feeling all right. Lee approached Lilly as she was still trying to lower her father's stress and says,

Lee: "I've got the keys."

Lilly: "Great! God, you're amazing. Let's get in there."

Lee and Lilly both went into the office to get into the pharmacy while Ellie asks Joel something that was on her mind.

Ellie: "Okay, so, after get the meds, where are we gonna go?"

Joel: "I, uh… you know, none of us have really talked about that yet. But, if I had to guess, we could all probably head on down to that motel."

Ellie: "You mean the same motel where you guys had to save Glenn from?"

Joel: "Yeah. We managed to clear out all walkers that were there, so it should be safe enough."

Ellie: "Oh, all right, I guess that could work. Have you ever stayed at a motel before?"

Joel: "Well, now that you mention it, I-"

But then, when Lee had to step into the pharmacy, the drugstore's burglary alarm goes off, which was the last thing that they needed to happen right now and he cursed himself for forgetting about that thing.

Lilly: "Oh no!"

Lee: "Ah, shit!"

Lilly: "We gotta hurry!"

While the two of them scrambled around the pharmacy for nitroglycerin pills, everyone else was beginning to panic.

Ellie: "Joel?!"

Joel: "Yeah, I know. We need to leave, now!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape the Drugstore

**A/N The pharmacy's alarm had just went off, and now, everyone has to get out of there with their lives before it gets overrun by walkers. Be sure to let me know what you think of this crossover. I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last of Us.**

Chapter 7: Escape the Drugstore

The drugstore's alarm could be heard from at least a mile away and all walkers that were within that distance were coming after the noise they were hearing. An entire herd of walkers had surrounded the drugstore while everyone inside it was preparing their evacuation; Carley had fetched a full ammo clip from her purse on the counter, loads it into her gun and heads over to Glenn and Doug by the front doors while Lee, Clementine, Joel and Ellie were at the snack bar. Lilly had given Larry the pills that he needed and he was back to full strength while Kenny made his way to the back of the store where Katjaa was encouraging Duck.

Katjaa: "Duck? Come on, baby, time to go."

Kenny: "I'm gonna get the truck pulled up around back!"

Lilly: "Do it fast! I've gotta get my dad out of here!"

Kenny: "I don't plan on dilly-dallying!"

Lilly goes out the back door with her father.

Kenny: "Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me."

Katjaa does what he says as she brings their son into the office while holding his hand.

Kenny: "Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here."

Glenn: "You got it."

Kenny: "Doug, Joel, Carley and Lee, you guys make sure our defenses stay up till then. And Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck."

Lee: "Here you go."

Lee tosses his fireaxe to Kenny and Doug hears the walkers going through the gate outside the store.

Doug: "Guys, that door's not locked anymore!"

Kenny: "Shit! Everyone, hurry and get on it! I'll get back as fast as I can!"

He runs out the back door of the store while Joel, Glenn, Doug and Carley start pushing against the front door to keep it closed.

Ellie: "Wait, what should Clementine and I do?"

Joel: "Stay away from the windows, and see if you two can't find anything that we can use to stick in between these handles on the doors."

Lee: "Make sure that it's very sturdy when you find that something, okay?"

Ellie: "Gotcha. Come on, Clem, let's go."

Clementine: "Okay."

After the two of ran off, Lee hears Katjaa calling out for help from the office.

Katjaa: "Glenn, we need your help! Please hurry!"

Lee hurries over to the door to switch places with Glenn.

Joel: "Glenn, get moving! We got this!"

Glenn runs off to the office and Lee takes Glenn's place on the door and gets in between Doug and Joel to help keep the walkers out.

Doug: "Hey, listen; if we don't make it through this, I just want you all to know that… I think you guys are really great."

Lee: "We _will_ make it through this!"

Carley: "Doug, if we don't make through this, you should know-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the walkers that were trying to get in when they had bashed on the front doors so hard, they had slightly opened the doors, but were quickly pushed back and the doors shut.

Doug: "I should know what?"

Carley: "Huh?"

Doug: "You said I should know-"

Walkers knock down a snack shelf that was blocking the front window and were now lurking their way inside.

Joel: "Goddammit! They're breaking through!"

Carley: "On it."

Lee: "Are you sure?"

Carley: "Look out!"

She fires her gun at two walkers at the window.

Lee: "Okay then."

Carley runs to the snack bar to where she could get a better aim at the walkers and continued popping bullets at every walker that tried to get inside.

Joel: "There's too many of them out there. We're not gonna be able to keep this up forever."

Doug: "Tell me about it."

Lee: "Clementine! Ellie! Have you two found anything yet?"

Ellie: "Not yet!"

Clementine: "Nothing!"

The doors had burst slightly open again, and Doug, Lee and Joel shove the walkers back again.

Joel: "Both of you need to hurry! We can't hold them off for much longer!"

Ellie: "We're trying!"

Clementine: "Oh, wait!"

Clementine had ran to the office while Doug noticed that another one of their defenses was being broke through.

Doug: "The window is screwed!"

Lee: "Go!"

Joel: "Move!"

Doug leaves the door to fortify the window on the right, leaving just Lee and Joel to keep the doors closed. When the walkers shoved the doors slightly opened again, the two of them struggled to push them back by themselves, but they managed to shut the doors again.

Clementine: "I found something!"

The little girl ran up to them with the cane that belonged to Lee's father. Lee takes it from her and slides the cane in between the handles, preventing the walkers from getting through. After that was taken care of, they hear honking from outside the store.

Lee: "That's Kenny!"

Joel: "Come on, we're outta here!"

Ellie: "Get the fuck off me!"

A walker had grabbed onto Ellie at the back of the store and she was pushing it back with everything she had in her, but her strength alone wouldn't be enough to save herself.

Joel: "Shit! Ellie!"

Joel runs to save her, but she wasn't the only one who needed a hand.

Doug: "Ahh! Get em off! Get them off of me!"

Carley: "Shit, I'm out! I'm _out_! Lee, help! Ammo, in my purse!"

A walker had grabbed onto Carley's ankle and her gun ran out of ammo. Her purse was on the counter and it had another ammo clip that she could use, but it was out of her reach and couldn't get to it. She needed someone to get the ammo she needs from her purse and pass it on to her so she could free herself. Doug had been grabbed on to by multiple walkers from the other side of the boarded up window and they were trying to pull him right through it. He needed somebody lend him a hand and free him from their grasp. They both desperately needed Lee's help as he was the only one that could save them; a similar situation that he was in back at Hershel Greene's farm. Clementine stood in front of him looking petrified. Lee's heart was racing and was breathing heavily while continuously looking back and forth at both of them. Something inside him told him that there was only enough time for him to save at least one of them, but he really wanted to be able save both of them in time. In the end, Lee runs over to Carley's purse. He takes out the ammo clip and tosses it over to Carley. She unloads the clip from her gun and loads the full clip in just in time to shoot another walker right in its mouth, shoots the one that had her ankle and resumes killing more walkers that were trying to get inside while Joel had kicked the walker off of Ellie, pins it down on the floor with his boot, yanks out a screwdriver that had been stuck on its shoulder and jams it into its skull. However…

Doug: "No, get them off me! Aaahhhhh!"

The boards on the windows had been broken by Doug being force out the window by the walkers. He tried holding on the edges of the window as Lee ran to him, but he couldn't get to him in time. Doug's hands slipped off and he had been dragged into the night and was now being devoured by the undead monsters outside. Clementine screamed while Lee, Joel and Ellie watched in horror.

Ellie: "Holy shit! Joel, he- they just-"

Joel: "I know… Goddammit!"

Carley had placed a hand over her mouth when she saw what happened.

Carley: "Oh, my God…"

She shot two more walkers before Kenny came back in with Lee's axe and shouted,

Kenny: "Let's go!"

He heads back outside; Carley grabs her purse from the counter and meets up with Joel and Ellie by the door.

Carley: "They got Doug. They- they-"

Joel: "We'll mourn him later. Come on, we're leaving."

The three run through the office and Clementine followed after them, but another walker suddenly grabbed her by the ankle, causing her to trip and fall and she screams at the monster pulling her towards it. Lee wasn't about to let that happen as he ran straight towards the walker and stomps on its head. It didn't let go of her, so Lee stomped it again. It was now holding on to the front of her shoe. Lee stomps on it a third time and kept his foot there. It lost its grip on Clementine, she backed away from the monster, got back up to her feet and ran to the door. Lee went over the walker with his foot still on its head and as soon as he stepped off of it, he bolted straight to the door after Clementine. He looked back for a second to see more walkers getting in before he reached the door, but then was stopped by Larry when he placed a hand on his chest.

Larry: "You're not coming with us, you son of a bitch!"

He had punched Lee in the face, knocking him flat on the ground. He placed his hand to where Larry had hit him, shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He hears hands smacking the floor and groaning from right behind him, and there was no one at the door anymore. That is, until Kenny came back in again with the axe. When he lifted it over his head, Lee raised his hand up, thinking that Kenny was aiming for him, but when he brought it down, he actually ends up hitting the walker that was just an inch away from his face.

Kenny: "I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today."

He reached out his hand, Lee takes it and gets pulled back up to his feet.

Kenny: "Especially a good friend."

The two ran into the office; Lee turned back to see his family's drugstore now filled with a bunch of undead people that were coming his way, shuts the office door and runs outside with the rest of the group that managed to get out alive.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8: A Safe Haven

**A/N The group had managed to escape the drugstore with only the loss of but one, and now they've found a place where they can all settle in. Be sure to let me know what you think of this crossover. I do not own The Walking Dead or The Last of Us.**

Chapter 8: A Safe Haven

Half an hour had come and gone. Everyone from the drugstore had managed to make it to The Travelier Motel, but not without a cost. Clementine had watch Joel and Lilly drag the last dead bodies in the parking lot into a pile they made and tossed them on the top. Lilly had rubbed her hands on her pants to wipe off the mess on them while Joel dusted off his hands. He ushered Clementine over to Ellie at the back of the RV and makes his way across the parking lot while Duck passes by him to talk to the two girls and took a seat on the back of the old yellow truck. Lee was standing at the front of the parking lot, looking at the picture of his family. In his mind, he wondered if they would've ever forgiven him. A moment later, he hears a few gunshots and screaming from a distance. He tried to find where it was coming from, but he couldn't see past the darkness ahead. He puts the picture back in his pocket and walks over to Glenn standing outside of his car while listening to the radio.

Lee: "Hey, Glenn."

Glenn raised his hand, signaling him to wait a moment so he could hear the radio. The reporter on it talks about several cities in Georgia becoming a stage-9 catastrophe, including Atlanta. This makes Glenn look worried and he tells Lee his decision.

Glenn: "I think I need to go."

Lilly heard what he said and made her way towards him from behind.

Lee: "To Atlanta?"

Glenn: "Yeah. I got friends there, and I just can't stay here knowing they could be trapped in that city."

Lee: "Sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago, it could've gone either way."

Glenn: "I gotta take my chances."

Joel was also listening in on their conversation and noticed Lilly behind Glenn's car. When she looked at him, he shakes his head and waves his hand at her, signaling her to let Lee talk to him. She eventually walks away while Lee thought about what Glenn said. He could see it in his face that his mind has been made up and nothing he could say would make him change it, and decides to give him his blessing.

Lee: "Find your friends and be safe."

Glenn: "Thanks, Lee. That means a lot. I don't mean to abandon you all, but this seems like an okay set-up and I'm sure things will be back to normal around here in no time."

Lee: "Let's hope."

Glenn: "You guys be safe."

Lee: "We'll try."

And then, Glenn looked at the part of the balcony that got broken off, thinking about that incident with Irene. Then he looks over at Joel, and he just simply looked away a moment after he did. After that, Glenn gets inside his car, starts the engine and drives away towards Atlanta.

Joel: "I hope that boy knows what he's doing."

Lee: "I hope so, too, but I think he'll be all right. He's a really resourceful guy, and he knows his way around."

Joel: "If you say so."

The difficult choice that Lee had recently just made had been buzzing around in his mind for a while and brings it up with Joel.

Lee: "Joel?"

Joel: "What?"

Lee: "About what happened to Doug…"

Joel: "Yeah, I know. Look, I know that that was a real tough call for you to make back there, but I didn't have a choice in that drugstore. You know that, right?"

Lee: "Yeah, I do. I don't blame you for anything. We all did everything that we could."

Joel: "…Right, well, just don't go beating yourself up over it, okay? You can't expect to save everyone."

Joel gets off the old pickup and stands by the front of the parking while Lee walks over to Kenny and Katjaa at their pickup. Kenny had stopped looking through a box of supplies in front of him when he noticed Lee coming up to him.

Lee: "Hey, Ken."

Kenny: "Close call back there."

The two of them shook each other's hands.

Lee: "Thanks for picking me up."

Kenny: "No problem. We have to take care of each other."

Lee: "Yeah, we do."

Kenny: "Hey, about Clementine and Ellie…"

Lee: "Yeah?"

Kenny: "Earlier, I said there some stuff out there that might screw up a couple of little girls like them."

Lee: "You did."

Kenny: "Well, I still think that's true, but after what I saw today, I think between you and Joel taking care of them and them taking care of themselves, y'all are gonna be just fine."

Lee: "Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny: "You got it."

After Kenny went back to his truck, Lee sees Carley at a table as she was also looking through a box of supplies, but as he approached her, he could see it in her eyes that her near-death experience was still going on in her mind.

Lee: "How are you doing, Carley?"

Carley: "I'm okay. You know, considering."

Lee: "I do, yeah."

Carley: "I can't stop thinking about Doug. We couldn't have saved him, could we?"

Lee: "I don't know. It all happened so fast."

Carley: "I know it's stupid…we'd just met, and he was such a… it's just that… I think that I liked him."

Lee: "I'm sorry, Car."

Carley: "It's okay. Thanks though. There's been a lot of death in the past few days. Anyway, I'd rather be alone, I think."

Lee: "I understand."

He was about to walk away but then she stopped him when she wanted know something else from him.

Carley: "Wait, Lee?"

Lee: "What is it?"

Carley: "How did you choose? We both needed you… you picked me."

Lee: "I was gonna help you both."

Carley: "But you helped me first."

Lee: "Yeah, I did."

Carley: "I just wish we both could've made it, you know?"

Lee: "Me too, Carley."

She resumed looking inside her box, and Lee sees Duck at the RV talking to the little girls about an exciting tale he remembered reading from one of his favorite comic books. As he made his way towards them, he noticed Larry was glaring at him while leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest and he glares back, thinking about the unforgivable act the old man had done to him. When he got close to the kids, he interrupts Duck telling his story.

Lee: "Hey Duck, you wanna cool it for a minute?"

Duck: "Okay, sorry."

Clementine was sitting on the back bumper while staring at the pavement and Lee kneels next to her.

Lee: "I'm sorry, there's uh, not a lot of kids here."

Clementine: "No, it's not that. It's… I got grabbed again."

Lee: "I was there though."

Clementine: "I fell… and my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one."

Lee knew that he had forgotten something and curses himself for forgetting about asking the walkie-talkie back from Glenn.

Lee: "Aww, I'm sorry."

Clementine: "Thanks. I know I need to be though, I'm just sad… I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's how I used to talk to my mom and dad. And now they're gone. _It's_ gone."

Ellie: "Hey, don't worry, Clementine. I mean, maybe we can find another one for you that works."

Lee: "Yeah, good idea."

Clementine: "I'll just keep this one, I guess."

He nods at her, but then he hears Larry calling him.

Larry: "Lee, come here for a second."

Lee: "Hmph, let me go deal with this."

Lee raises back up and made his way over to Larry while Duck went back to telling his story.

Duck: "Oh man, Clementine! Ellie! Another thing…"

When he got close to him, he asks,

Lee: "What do _you_ want?"

Larry: "You like my daughter?"

Lee crossed his arms and shook his head before he answered.

Lee: "Her dad tried to kill me, so…"

Larry: "Well, he did that because he knows that that Lee Everett is a convicted murderer, and so will everyone else if you go near her. You hear me?"

Lee narrowed his eyes as Larry got up to his face.

Larry: "I know who you are. And I don't give a shit about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you've got with you… heh, you watch your ass."

He then walks right past Lee. Of all the people that could know about his past, Larry was the last person that he wanted to know about it, and unlike Carley, he's planning to use it against him if he were to ever step out of line. Larry definitely wasn't gonna make things easy for him, that was for sure. As Lee was taking a deep breath, Lilly came up to him and says,

Lilly: "Hey, Lee, do you have a second?"

Lee looks behind him to see Larry still glaring at him and then shrugs at Lilly.

Lilly: "My dad would be dead if it weren't for you."

Lee: "That guy, Doug, is dead because of me."

Lilly: "You can't be like that. You're only one man."

Lee: "I don't know…"

Lilly: "We're lucky to have you."

Lee smiles at her comment as a sign of gratitude. Meanwhile, Joel was still hanging around at the front of the parking lot when he noticed a pair of headlights coming from a distance in the same direction Glenn had just drove off to. He decides not to inform the others and advances toward the headlights alone with his hand behind his back in case he needs to draw his gun. Ellie had noticed him wondering off and follows after him while everyone else was busy talking amongst themselves. The headlights came close enough to reveal an approaching pickup truck as it parked a few feet away from the motel and when the driver came out, it turned out to be a woman, but Joel knew that this was the very same woman he had talked to on the phone on his way to Macon. He watched the woman with a bandana wrapped in her brown hair and her sleeves ripped off, named Tess, walk towards him while saying,

Tess: "Hey, there you are, Joel. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Joel: "You're a sight for sore eyes too, Tess."

Ellie came up from the side of the motel as Joel kept talking to his old friend.

Tess: "So, how was your morning?"

Joel: "Well, other than having to deal with a bunch of corpses coming back to life, wiping out all of mankind and turning our lives into a living hell, the usual. How the hell did you find me?"

Tess: "Well, the last time we talked, you said you were heading on over to Macon, so I figured that's where I would find you. I just kept driving around until, well, here you are."

Joel: "Right. Well, what're you doing all the way out here anyway?"

Tess: "Looking for you, Texas. I haven't heard back from you in a while and I wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

Joel: "Well, as you can see, I'm doing just fine."

Tess: "Yeah, looks like you are. So, you here all by yourself or-?

Joel: "No. No, there's a few more people along with a couple of kids over in that motor inn that I ran into along the way here."

Tess: "Yeah?"

Joel: "Yeah, but how about we don't let em all know that you're here right now, huh?"

Tess: "Tssh, whatever, fine with me. Anyway, listen, I don't know if you noticed or not, but things have gotten pretty shitty back in Atlanta, but Bill managed to find an underground shelter where a bunch of us from the black market can stay hidden from those things out there that have been trying to eat us for days. We're planning on staying there until the military and the National Guard can sort em all out."

Ellie heard every word and decides to get in on the conversation.

Ellie: "Black market? Joel, what is she talking about?"

Joel: "Ellie, what are you-?"

Tess: "I take it this girl is one of the kids that you were talking about?"

Joel: "Yeah, you could say that."

Ellie: "…Well? Are you gonna let me in on this or what?"

Joel sighed and shook his head a little before he answered the fourteen-year-old girl.

Joel: "I used to work as a black market dealer before everything went to hell."

Ellie just looked at him in disbelief.

Joel: "I've been on both sides, and I've done some things in my life that I ain't proud of doing."

Ellie: "Oh… So, does that mean that you used to smuggle, like, illegal things and kill innocent people?"

Joel just remained silent and Ellie answers her own question.

Ellie: "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Tess: "Well, it does come with the job, kid."

The woman grabbed Joel's arm and walked over to the back of her truck with him so that could speak more privately.

Tess: "Joel, is there something going on here that I should know about? What's the deal between you and that girl?"

Joel: "It's, uh, kind of a long story."

Tess: "I'm listening."

Joel: "Her name's Ellie. Marlene has been raising her for a few years now, and I promised her that I'd keep her safe and far from Atlanta right before she died."

Tess: "Died? Wha- She's dead?"

Joel: "She was bitten. I found Ellie at her house right as she was dying and… she took herself out."

Tess: "Oh, my god."

Joel: "I know."

Tess: "…Why would Marlene ask you of all people to look out for her? I mean, no offense, but-"

Joel: "Hey, your guess is as good as mine. But, according to her, she thinks that I'm the only one who can."

Tess: "Oh… Well, it looks like you've been keeping her in pretty good shape so far, especially with everything that's been going on lately, so I'd say that little girl is in good hands."

Joel: "Do you seriously mean that?"

Tess: "Yes, Joel, I do."

Joel: "…Well, thanks, Tess. I… I appreciate it."

Tess: "Sure thing. Anyway, you seem to be doing all right on your own. So, I guess I'll be going then."

She walks to the door of her pickup and Joel follows after her.

Joel: "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Tess: "It means that I'm heading back to Atlanta."

Joel: "What? No, Tess, listen to me; that city is done for. Going back there is a mistake."

Tess: "Joel, I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that. That shelter is perfectly fine; those things can't even reach us in there."

Joel: "Okay, but-"

Tess: "Listen, I gonna come back around here in about two weeks. Hopefully by then, everything will be back to the way things were and I'll bring you and Ellie back to Atlanta with me."

Joel: "And what if things _don't_ go back to the way things were?"

Tess: "Then, I guess you'll have to come and find _me_. Our backup plan is to head on over to Fort Benning where, hopefully, it won't be as fucked up like it is around here and we'll be able to make our keep there."

Joel: "Sounds like a good backup plan."

Tess: "So, I'll be seeing you in two weeks then?"

Joel: "Yes ma'am."

Tess: "All right. Later, Texas."

And so, Tess gets back to her pickup, closes the door and glances at Joel for a moment before turning the engine back on and turns it around back to Atlanta. After she had driven away from the motel, Joel turns around and sees Ellie walk up to him as she had a question ready for him.

Ellie: "Is that the real reason? Why you were on your way here to Macon in the first place?"

Joel: "…Yeah, they needed me to meet a guy somewhere in Macon to pick up some drugs for them."

Ellie just looked at the road with a neutral look in her eyes.

Joel: "So?"

Ellie: "So, what?"

Joel: "So, are you pissed at me now?"

Ellie: "Well, yeah, I'm pissed that you never said anything about it in the first place… but, I do understand why you didn't, and, well, I appreciate you telling me this now."

Joel: "Yeah, well, working as a black market dealer wasn't exactly my dream job, but it was only kind of work that I could get."

Ellie: "Right. So, who was that anyway?"

Joel: "That was Tess. She and I used to-"

Suddenly, Lee comes up from the side of the motel and asks,

Lee: "Hey, everything okay over here?"

Joel: "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. we're fine, Lee. Nothing happened."

Lee: "Are you sure? Because I thought that I heard a car back here just a minute ago."

Joel: "I said that nothing happened."

Lee: "…All right, then."

After Lee walks away while feeling slightly offended, Ellie continues their private conversation.

Ellie: "Why the hell didn't you tell him about Tess?"

Joel: "Because he doesn't need to know _anything_ about her, and here's what you're gonna do. One; you don't mention Tess at anytime to me, or anyone else. Two; don't tell anyone about my… occupation. They'll either think I'm too dangerous to be around them and kick me or even both of us outta here, or they'll shoot me down like a dog. And three; you do what I say, when I say."

Ellie: "Yeah, okay. But, what if we could, like-?"

Joel: "Repeat what I had just said to you."

The young girl had let out an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms before she said,

Ellie: "I don't ever tell anyone about Tess."

Joel: "And?"

Ellie: "Don't say anything about what your job was."

Joel: "And?"

Ellie: "What you say goes."

Joel: "Good. Now, listen, I'm gonna go check the rooms and make sure all of them are still vacant. How about you take a look around and see if there's still anything useful around?"

Ellie: "All right."

The two of them rejoin the others in the parking lot, and shortly after, loud bangs go off from a distance, which sounded just like cannons. Everyone looked up into the sky to see where it was coming from.

Kenny: "I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing."

Lilly: "Me too."

Kenny: "This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. We block off the entrances with some cars, keep someone on watch, we could stay here until the military rolls through."

Lee, Kenny and Lilly walked towards the front of the parking lot.

Lilly "I actually agree with that plan."

Lee: "Me too."

Kenny: "We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got light. There are worse places to call home."

Lilly: "Yeah, you're right. You know guys, I think it's going to be okay."

But then, all the street lights on the road were going off one by one, and then the lights at the motel went off. Everything had been plunged into darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME ON THE LAST DEAD**

Lee: "I thought we'd be fine if we survived the walkers. Never expected they would starve us out."

* * *

Carley: "I want you to have this, okay? In case you or Clementine starts feeling weak."

Lee: "You don't owe me anything, Carley."

* * *

Lee: "How you doing, Clementine? Everything all right?"

Clementine: "I'm so hungry, Lee."

* * *

Joel: "If we don't find us some more food soon, Lee, we're all gonna be fucked. I mean, more fucked than we already are."

* * *

Andy: "I'm Andy St. John, this here's my brother Dan. We own a dairy farm a few miles up the road."

* * *

Lee: "This is a really brilliant set up."

* * *

Ellie: "You think these bandits, or whoever the hell these guys are will come after the motor inn?"

* * *

Bandit: "You fucked with us! Now, we're gonna take what we want!"

* * *

Joel: "Maybe. But if they ever do, they're gonna wish they never did."

* * *

Kenny: "I definitely heard a noise back there."

* * *

Lilly: "You never knew him! You never gave him a chance!"

* * *

Joel: "Let me tell you something, alright? In this world that we live in now, you either hang on to morals and die, or you do whatever it takes to survive."

**EPISODE TWO: STARVED FOR HELP**

**A/N This story will continue in another book. I'm trying to do a similarity to how Telltale Games had separated the whole game into five episodes, and separate this whole crossover into five books. Also, I've really struggled about how to do that little scene about Tess coming around and talking to Joel and tried my best to get everyone to stay in-character. So, I really hope that y'all think that I did good there. So, until then, I hope you've enjoyed this first book of the crossover and be on the lookout for the next one.**


End file.
